Here We Go Again
by Riverbkstar
Summary: Amy and Ricky are engaged and living together with John who is now two. Three weeks into senior year, Amy wakes up to find herself feeling sick. How will Amy and Ricky be able to handle a second pregnancy? Will their love be put to the test? *Complete*
1. Here We Go Again

**A/N: This is my first story, ever! I know its a little short but its a blessing in disguise because I write a lot! Its very obvious where this story is going, If you like it, Ill continue, if you guys think it sucks, Ill write another one because I have lots of ideas. Thanks and I hope you enjoy :)**

Amy fluttered her eyes open to the bright light seeping in from the room's drawn shades as her 2 year old son John bounced his way into the middle of the sofa bed between her and her fiancé Ricky. John's bouncing made Amy feel as if she was sleeping on a water bed and a rush of nausea overcame her. She slowly sat up trying to ease off the heavy feeling but it only became worse. She begged John to stop bouncing and turned to her right to see Ricky's head still buried deep into his pillow. Amy patted his shoulder trying to get his attention but before she could ask him to take John away, she began to dry heave and made a bee line for their only bathroom.

Amy coughed up what was left of last night's tuna casserole. She groggily sat on the cold porcelain floor and leaned her head against the wall. The severe headache she had had since Friday and her unpleasant morning made Amy deeply worry she had caught some kind of virus. She couldn't afford to be sick. She had her son, and her school work to take care of. Amy heard Ricky pounding around outside the bathroom as he put on a TV show for John then stormed into the bathroom. Before he could ask what was wrong Amy felt another rush of nausea and stuck her head into the already dirty toilet. Ricky knelt down and held back her hair slowly cooing her and gently rubbing her back. Luckily Amy had nothing left in her and sat back up. Ricky stabilized her by carefully holding her left elbow and brought her to her feet. They slowly made their way back into the living room.

Amy went back to bed as Ricky picked up John and found him a quiet place in his room to play. Ricky came back to Amy and felt her forehead.

"You don't have a fever but your in a cold sweat, should I call your mom and ask what to do? I've never seen you like this before"

"No, I'm okay. I think its just a bug I caught from school. Its Sunday today, if I take the day to rest I'll be fine for school tomorrow. "

Ricky kissed Amy on the forehead and went to clean up the bathroom. He started a light breakfast for him and John and gave Amy some toast and tea. Amy had an appetite but it was hard to eat as she felt really weak. The rest of the day went by slowly. With Ricky finishing up his first paper and keeping an eye on both Amy and John, by dinner he was exhausted and ordered in Chinese food. Amy was up and about by the time the food had arrived and helped clean up the kitchen. They were all in bed by ten. Ricky spooned Amy until she was about to fall asleep. He repeatedly stroked her heavy bangs, a smile appearing on her pale face as she drifted off in his arms.


	2. In Exam Room 3

**A/N: I wanted to add another chapter so quickly becaus eI already had it typed and ready, plus I wanna see if this story will really take off. I don't know how accurate I am being with the biological symptoms and stuff, just taking it off what you see in movies. If something is awkward or something, please let me know. Thanks. Hope you enjoy :)**

The next morning, Amy woke up feeling ten times better. She still a little under the weather but didn't need to run to the bathroom when John came in for his morning routine. Amy picked up John and went to fix both of them some cereal. She figured she would let Ricky sleep in a few more minutes because of all his hard work the day before. Amy finished her cereal and went to find some clothes for john. She sat him on his bed and pulled his now milk drenched pyjama top off over his head. John surprised Amy with his unusual cooperation that morning. He happily bounced into her arms and she brought him back to the living room. Ricky was up by now lying in bed starring at the ceiling. Amy climbed on top of him and kissed his neck.

"Good morning babe"

"Good morning, how are we feeling this morning?

"Much better thank you"

Amy replied as she continued kissing his neck. He flipped her over and started forcefully kissing her lips. He pushed his hands up onto her breasts. Usually Amy enjoyed his sexy play but this morning his touch hurt. She moaned in pain and pushed his hands off her

"I'm sorry are you okay"

"Yea im fine, I don't know what's with me this week, it must be hormones in that new birth control from our new family doctor. It's really different. Give me sometime okay?"

"No problem" Ricky said as standing off the sofa bed "Speaking of family doctor doesn't John have an appointment today?"

"Oh no I totally forgot, he does too! That's okay, Ill just…umm.. try to get off work early. I'm sure they won't mind"

"Ok, text me once you out of school in case you need me to take him. Ill watch John while you grab a shower. My first class isn't till ten."

With that Amy showered and grabbed her things. She walked John down to the car but it had started to spit small raindrops. She and John made a run for their red van. She quickly buckled him in, kissed his head and hopped into the front seat.

After a quick shift at the nursery, Amy grabbed john and drove him to their new doctor. She was going to get a quick look by her doctor as well because she needed to make sure she was feeling off because of the pill. Amy pulled into the small parking lot and her and John made their way inside. He sat on her lap and fidgeted with her engagement ring until they were called. She held John's hand and stood next to him as the doctor gave him a quick check up.

"He is going to need his second vaccination today Amy" Spoke their new doctor, Dr. Silvann

"No problem, okay John? They are going to give you a small needle but Mommy is right here, If it hurts You can squeeze my hand" Reassured Amy.

John shook is head side to side apprehensively and Amy wrapped her arm around him as the doctor rolled up his sleeve and stuck him with a needle. She pushed the liquid into his small muscle and John immediately began to cry. He raised his arms up to Amy and she picked him up and started pacing around the room as he cried into her shoulder.

"Now amy, You said you had a couple questions for me" Asked Dr. Silvann

"Yes, yesterday I felt super nauseous and even had morning sickness, I've had a headache for almost a week now and today my breast are extra tender. Is this because of the new birth control pill you subscribed to me"?

"It could be" replied the doctor "How about you sit john down in a chair in the hallway and I examine you?

"Sounds good"

Amy put john in the hallway and gave him his favourite stuffed giraffe. She walked back into the room and laid on the table. The doctor felt her stomach and checked her heart rate.

"I need you to give me urine sample. I can have it tested right now, it should only take a few minutes"

Amy followed the doctor into the closest restroom and peed into a cup. She put it in a baggy and gave it to a nurse. She found John and took his hand leading him back into exam room 3. Amy sat on the table with John in her arms and cradled him back and forth as he played with his plush toy, soon the doctor came back in with a chart in hand and happy look on her face.

"Well Amy, your results say that your not feeling this way because of the pill,

your pregnant."

"What? How? We were careful, we used the pill you prescribed!"

"Yes but sometimes it takes a while for the pill to take its natural course on the body, you weren't regular with it yet, it happens. We figure your 3 weeks along by the way"

Amy couldn't help but crying. She didn't know if she should be happy, she hadn't planned on another baby after John until at least the wedding in 2 years. She wiped away her tears, picked John up and thanked the doctor. She got into her car and drove off.


	3. Unexpected Miracle

**A/N Thanks to all the feedback from just today, I figured I would post again. I'm really liking how this story is turning out. If you have any suggestions or any characters you want brought in just review and I'll consider your thoughts. Thanks :)**

Ricky was late coming home because of the rain and had to work late. Amy didn't want to see anyone besides her son right now. She sat with him in the living room and read him some children's books. Some freshly made soup sat on the stove. Amy had given some to John and tried some herself but she had no appetite.

"John, how would you feel about a new baby coming to live with us? They are very sweet and you'll get to be a big brother. You'll help mommy with a new baby won't you?

"Yesh"

"Thank you"

Amy kissed John's head as Ricky walked in to the apartment in his work uniform.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" asked Ricky as he came in and hugged Amy.

"Fine, but I need to tell you something. I went to the doctor with John,

"Anything wrong?"

"He's fine, he cried when they gave him his vaccination but he was a good boy."

"That's my boy, so what's wrong then?"

Amy led Ricky onto the couch and started to cry.

"Babe what's wrong, your scaring me"

"I.. need to tell you something.. and I don't know what your going to say"

"Its okay Amy, tell me. Nothing you did or ever will do can change how much I love you and John.

"I can't tell you, I don't even want to face it myself. How could this have happened?"

A worried look appeared on Ricky's face. Amy's hesitation signalled to him that something was really wrong. Something was deeply upsetting her.

"Common Amy, you can tell me. Here whisper it"

Amy waited for a moment but knew she had no choice but to tell Ricky. Maybe he would be happy. She breathed out through her mouth, sniffled and leaned into Ricky.

She whispered "I'm pregnant" into Ricky's left ear. She looked at him as he absorbed what he had just heard. His eyes starred back at her confused. He dropped his gaze to her stomach, then to his son then back at Amy.

"How did this happen?" Ricky coughed out his words as if he was having a hard time breathing.

"Umm, the pill we were using was still irregular I guess. I didn't know Ricky, I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't apologize Amy! Don't you ever apologize for this kind of thing. Ever! This isn't a bad thing, it's an unexpected miracle. A miracle life planned but we didn't Amy!

Amy starred at Ricky through her blurry tears and didn't understand why he was being so nice.

"Amy, this is amazing! It may be unplanned but OH MY GOD a baby? Come here"

Ricky picked Amy up and she wrapped her legs around him as he spun around in circles. She giggled as Ricky slowly lowered her onto their couch. He propped himself over her and leaned in to kiss her. She sat up and he wiped her tear stricken cheek. Ricky's gaze fell once again to her stomach, this time along with his hand. Amy laid her hand on top of his and leaned her back against the puffy cough pillow.

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too…. Ricky?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks…."


	4. The Need to Carry On

**A/N Here is another short chapter that helps develop the story line. Pay attention to the feelings of the characters as I will deffinitly be referring back to them later on as some things unfold. I chose to start off with some short POV's to help you guys feel what the characters feel instead of having their emotions described to you. Also, any suggestions you guys have will be greatly appreciated. I'm looking to some characters I can bring in to interact with Ramy. Thanks guys :)**

**Amy's POV**

It has been 5 weeks since my last appointment where I found I was pregnant with my second child. Ricky is very excited which feels so good. I love having his support and his excitement makes me not resent the situation. He's a huge motivation. I made him promise not to tell anyone were expecting until I was ready. Tomorrow is Halloween and we are all going to my dad's house so John can go Trick or treating for the first time. Ricky's fosters will be there along with Nora and my mom so we are planning on telling everyone about the baby tomorrow night.

**Ricky's POV**

It has been 5 weeks since Amy told me she was pregnant again. When she told me I was completely blown away. Im excited because I love John so much that I know I'll enjoy having another baby just as much. To be honest, Im terrified of what's going to happen once he/she gets here. I don't know how Amy can go through another pregnancy when she hated her first so much. I don't want her or John resenting a new baby because it was so unexpected. I also don't know how I'll be able to support a family of four on my salary along with my attendance to college on a regular basis. There are so many thoughts running through my mind.. I'm afraid that if I focus on the what if's too much, I'll go crazy and not be able to support Amy emotionally. She really deserves my support. I love her so much and she needs me right now. It is hard to be strong when you feel weak yourself. I need to carry on, I can do it. I know I can. I have to.

**End of POV**

**Halloween night**

Ricky brought John into the living room carrying him over his left shoulder. John was giggling like a nut which told Amy that this was not a night for lots of sweets as she could already tell John wasn't sleeping tonight which meant she wasn't either. Amy dressed John as best as she could into his lion costume she had bought on sale back in March and grabbed the small bag he was going to use for collecting candy. Luckily it was warm out and she didn't have to dress him in a sweater beneath his costume. She knew he hated being uncomfortable and when he was, he was a disaster.

Amy was wearing Ricky's sweat pants because she was starting to show and although it wasn't obvious, she was having a hard time fitting into her regular clothes. Amy was planning on bringing home most of the clothes from her pregnancy with John tonight after she told her family about the baby. Ricky walked back into the room all ready to go. As Amy got up from the couch, he twirled her around and passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"I wish I could stay here tonight with you alone instead of having to tell everyone. I'm scared to hear what my parents are going to say. Technically this still counts as a teen pregnancy because I'm still in highschool". Amy admitted "*SIGH* this is such a mess"

Ricky brought his hand up to Amy's face and tilted her chin up using his thumb so he could look at her.

"I know what you mean" He spoke softly "I don't expect everyone to be thrilled but they will learn to accept it just as they have with John, and our engagement and everything else. We need to remember that everything will turn out okay."

"And if it's not?"

"Then let's just say it is"

Amy stifled a laugh. "That's what Ashley said to me when I was deciding whether to keep John or not."

"See everything worked out right? Now come on, our parents are waiting"


	5. Secret Discussion

Anne, George, Margaret, Shakur and Nora all sat around the kitchen table waiting for Ricky, Amy and John to arrive. The adults were deep in conversation, sipping sparkling water from champagne glasses as they discussed the most recent news about their children.

"I'm positive those two are hiding something" shared Shakur

His wife Margaret agreed saying that when she had spoken to Amy on the phone last week, she had seemed extra nervous as if trying to act as normal as possible but completely failing.

"What could those two be hiding? How could their lives get anymore interesting than it already is?" Asked George

"Anne and I have a theory to that George" replied Nora. All eyes turned towards Anne who took a deep breath and admitted what she and Nora had feared for the past week.

"When Amy was over at my apartment last week, she asked me where I had stored all of her maternity clothes from when she had John. I told her they are all upstairs in her old closet. She hasn't been calling me much lately and when I called, Ricky picked up the phone, but was quick to hang up once hearing it was me"

All four adults eyed Anne suspiciously, unwillingly coming to the solution they all feared would happen if Ricky and Amy got engaged.

Nora broke the silence by adding in one more clue to Anne's theory. "And has anyone noticed how Amy's clothes don't seem to be as baggy as they were oh I don't know, 6 weeks ago?

"Now wait a second here, You don't think Amy is pregnant do you?" Questioned Margaret

Nora replied by saying "I don't know but I have a pretty good feeling. I'll try to find out from Ricky tonight before they break the news to us"

"Whatever news that may be" muttered George.

Just then, Ricky, Amy and John walked into the kitchen through the side door, leading to the garage. All parents eyed one another silently as they got up to greet their kids, all promising to keep quite over what they assumed to be Ricky and Amy's big secret.


	6. Deny Deny

**A/N This chapter is really long, but that's because I wanted to really spend some time on the characters and events leading up the everyone finding out about the baby. I've come up with a lot of great ideas you guys are going to love. If you have any ideas on how Ben should react, plz let me know. **

* * *

><p>Amy and Ricky were greeted by their parents in the kitchen. All eyes immediately went to John, in his lion costume. He accepted the attention by running around in circles and roaring as loud as he could. Ricky picked John up and handed him to George who took him and John into the next room where Robbie was sleeping.<p>

"Amy, how have you been?" Nora asked coming in for a hug.

"I've been good I suppose. Thanks Nora. It's nice to see you." Amy replied hesitantly

Anne cut into the conversation "Amy, if you want John to get some time treating, you had better get going".

"Actually, I'm not up to going this year. Ricky is going to take John. I feel like handing out candy."

"Are you sure? It's John's first Halloween Amy!" Anne pushed, trying to get to what Amy was hiding.

"Yes, no worries. Ricky wants to go"

"I could go, and the fosters could come along" Nora interjected.

Ricky walked back into the kitchen overhearing the conversation. "Who could come along"?

"Your parents all want to go with you and John." answered Amy.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Ricky replied "Come on, we were just getting ready to go"

Nora, Margaret and Shakur followed Ricky out into the main hallway. Ricky handed John his candy bag and helped Re-Velcro his light up shoes. He took hold of his son's hand and opened the door bringing his son outside into the crisp October night. When Anne heard the front door close, she invited Amy to help set the dining room table. Amy laid out forks and knives next to each plate already set. Anne saw this as good time to try and start another conversation with her daughter.

"Are you wearing Ricky's pants Amy?"

"Umm, yea. See mine got dirty at the park with John. I had nothing else black to wear tonight so he lent me his. It's no big deal. I mean it's only one night"

"No, no I understand. They look different on you. That's all."

The two stood in silence in the dining room for a moment. Amy knew she was under interrogation for something and thought up an excuse to leave.

"I think I am going to go stand outside and get some air. Maybe hand out some candy while I'm at it. I'll come in when I get too cold"

"Okay sweetie" Anne called as Amy left the room. She knew he daughter was up to something. And minute by minute, that something pointed more and more into a direction she feared.

Meanwhile, Ricky walked side by side next to Nora and watched his son go door to door with his foster grandparents. Each handful of candy made John shine an even greater smile than the handful before. Each time John shouted Twick o' tweet, he glanced back at his dad for approval.

"Boy, John sure is growing up huh kiddo?" Nora asked.

"Yea, he sure is."

"Ever think of having another one"?

"Whyyyyy?"

"Just wondering."

"No why, do you want to know?" Ricky stopped walking and turned to face Nora "Are you thinking I want another child? Because I never said I did and I never said I didn't."

"I was just asking Ricky. Jeez. You don't need to get all defensive."

"I'm sorry, It's just I've been under some stress lately and I'm a bit irritable."

"Yea, no kidding"

Ricky shot a glare in her direction. He knew what she was getting at but knew that if he admitted Amy was expecting before Amy admitted it, he would have more than a curious parent to deal with. Ricky knelt down and opened his arms to John who ran into him for a hug.

"Wow, great job Bud! This candy looks yummy! Lets head back to mommy. I'm getting hungry, but maybe I'll give you a candy before we go inside. Just don't tell mommy okay?"

John nodded his head extremely fast. He was obviously excited about everything going on around him, grinning from ear to ear. Ricky took hold of his hand and walked him up the street with his parents trailing behind, whispering to each other quietly.

Amy stood on the porch smiling at all the little kids who came up the walk way one by one collecting some candy. A cold wind blew in Amy's direction. She buttoned up her jacket and crossed her arms. She really wished she had brought a scarf along with her. Amy turned her head, looking down the street. She wanted Ricky to come home with John. Her son wasn't wearing that heavy of an outfit and didn't want him to catch a cold. Suddenly, she made out her little man on the side of the road running towards her with the best expression on his adorable face. He ran into her arms. Ricky followed, out of breath. He leaned in and kissed Amy.

"Hi guys! How was it?" asked Amy

"It was great. We got a lot of candy didn't we John?"

John nodded his head. "Have sum?"

Amy giggled. "Haha after dinner okay honey. Come in, I don't want you catching a cold"

John followed his mom inside as Ricky waited on the porch for his parents, still making their way up the street. Nora walked ahead and approached Ricky.

"I'm sorry about earlier Hon."

"That's okay. There is something I want to tell you but not now. Okay? I'll tell you I promise. Just. Not now. Please help me by leaving it at that."

Ricky left his mom standing on the porch as he opened the door and walked into the warmth of the house. He found Amy and John in the kitchen separating the hard candies from the soft. Ricky stole a mini chocolate bar from the pile growing on the right.

"Hey, no candy until after dinner, Daddy"! Amy teased.

"Just one won't hurt!" Ricky laughed and stole on more candy from the bunch. Amy grabbed a pack of twizzlers and whacked Ricky on the ass as he left the room. Amy took off John's costume and zipped him up in a light sweater. She took hold of his hand and led him into the dining room. Everyone sat down to eat a nice chicken dinner with a green salad and pumpkin pie. Amy enjoyed her dinner, hoping it would last as long as possible because after dinner, she was going to tell everyone her big news.


	7. First Reaction

**A/N It took me a while to write this because I wanted to finish off Halloween night within 3 chapters which explains why this one is so long. I feel kinda awkward with the last ricky and amy scene. I'm just writing what I see off other stories and books I've read. If its too weird or anything, let me know and I can change it. But if its okay plz reply and let me know. Thanks**

* * *

><p>After dinner, Ricky brought John up to his old room, picked out his pyjamas from his diaper bag and prepared a warm bath. John was almost potty trained. Amy and Ricky had been working with him since his second birthday. He no longer wore diapers but only told his parents when he had to go when he felt like it. John seemed quite satisfied causing extra trouble for his parents and having accidents just to be lazy like he did tonight. Ricky threw John's dirty, wet clothes into a hamper and bathed his son while Amy prepared dessert downstairs with her mom.<p>

Anne poured water into the kettle and lit her gas stove onto medium. She pulled out 7 mugs from the cupboard. Amy cut the store bought pumpkin pie into 7 slices and distributed each slice onto a dessert place. Her dad came into the kitchen, took two plates from the counter and made his way into the dining room. A few moments later, he returned to get the rest. Ricky came into the kitchen in a fluster with a baby monitor in one hand and wet towel over his left shoulder. His shirt was half drenched which told Amy he had had a struggle bathing John.

"Are you okay there Spongebob?" She asked teasingly

"Yea I'm fine and you're not funny. I think I can get John down before we eat dessert. If you can give me, ten minutes. He's had a sugar crash and the bath calmed him down. He's thirsty though so I just came down for his milk."

"Oh yea, I have it right in the fridge. Look on the top shelf" Amy replied

Ricky opened the fridge door. "Found it. Thanks. Be back soon" He left the kitchen as George walked back in.

"Are we eating here or waiting for pumpkins to grow?" He asked curiously

Amy answered him by saying Ricky was putting John down and that they would be eating soon. She grabbed a handful of dessert forks and the whip cream from the fridge and walked into the dining room. Anne carried a tray with coffee mugs and a steaming kettle into the room and placed in on the table as Ricky's parents entered and sat back into their seats from dinner. Ricky walked back into the room and flashed Amy a thumbs up. His shirt was still damp but he took no notice and sat down next to her. Everyone made their tea how they liked it, and dug into the pie. After dessert everyone gathered in the living room sipping the last of their soothing drinks.

Ricky sat in the couch near the window with Amy snuggled in his arms, she leaned her head on his now dry shoulder. He stroked her bangs as he did whenever they cuddled. She smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips. Anne broke the silence of the room with a cough and asked Amy is she had anything to share. Amy and Ricky both stood up and held each other's hands.

"Actually" Amy stated "There is something we want to tell you." All eyes turned on to Ricky and Amy. She turned her head to him one last time and he nodded his head urging her to continue. She took in a deep breath and said "Three weeks ago, I took John to our new family doctor for his regular check-up. I hadn't been feeling well so she decided to examine me after she vaccinated John. Her tests came back quite surprising"

George cut Amy off by asking "Everything is okay with you right Ames?"

"Yea dad, I'm fine! I'm great in fact. It turns out that I'm ….pregnant."

Everyone stood still for a moment. Not daring to blink or breath. It was Nora who reacted first. She stood up, walked over to Amy and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you were, I just knew it. Congratulations! This is fantastic!" Nora exclaimed. She moved over and hugged her son.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I, well we, wanted to wait to tell everyone together" Ricky apologized

"No, no it's fine. I was trying to get you to admit something was up. I didn't know it was this important or I never would have pushed."

Amy cut in. "Wait, so you're not upset?"

"Of course not Ames!" George intervened." We love you two and John. This may not be ideal but your strong and you'll make it through."

"Thanks dad, that means everything to me. I thought you would hate me when I told you."

"Well Amy, it isn't going to be easy, with a toddler, a new baby and school. I don't approve of the situation and would never ever recommend it, but I agree with your father. You can do it. I know you can." Anne replied

Amy began to cry and ran over to her parents, giving them a huge hug each. Margaret and Shakur walked up to Ricky and gave him a big hug.

"This is very good news son. We are very proud of you" Shakur said

"Thank you Dad. I love you both, so much"

George approached Ricky and held out his hand. Ricky returned him a strong, proud handshake. It got late pretty fast as everyone got eager and excited over the new baby. They were busy asking questions and chattering away that they didn't realize how late it was until Amy began to yawn. After saying their goodbyes, Ricky ran upstairs and brought back a sleepy little lion in his arms. Amy placed a jacket over top of John's back and buttoned up her own jacket. Ricky followed her to their car and the two drove back to the apartment.

When they arrived at home, Ricky put John to bed as Amy changed into her pyjamas. And set up the sofa bed. Ricky came back into the room and commented on how John was out like a light.

"That's great" Amy replied "I was worried we'd have to stay up half the night with a hyper candy monster"

Ricky took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed with Amy. He spooned her and once again stroked her bangs as she laid in his arms. She could feel his breathe on her ear and turned to face him.

"I'm glad tonight went so well" Amy whispered. "But I wasn't lying earlier when I said I would have liked to just stay in and be 'alone'".

"Oh is that so?"

Suddenly Amy reached her hands under the covers and squeezed Ricky. He jumped at her touch but retaliated with a chuckle before rolling her over and climbing onto her legs. He laid on top of her, deeply kissing her as he took off his boxers. Ricky rocked himself into her and felt her arms go weak as he humped her body. Amy stretched her arms over his head and grabbed his hair and she kissed him. Amy knew how Ricky liked his kisses and she plunged her tongue into his mouth. He passionately kissed back and began to thrust himself harder into her. She began to moan as he crept his right hand up under her bra. He felt his way to her right breast and using the joints in his middle and pointer fingers, he squeezed her nipple. This move made Amy gasp and she began to call out his name. Soon Ricky reached his maximum and couldn't go any longer. He collapsed into his side of the bed. Amy was breathing heavily and watched Ricky's chest heave up and down. Ricky stood up to retrieve his boxers.

"That.. Was great.. Ricky"

"I know right? Must be the baby"

"Yea, the baby." Amy smiled to herself as Ricky climbed back into bed. He placed his hand on top of her stomach and laid his head on his pillow. Amy placed her hand on top of his and laid her head on her own pillow. The couple fell asleep holding hands and starring into each other's eyes.


	8. Ours

**A/N I love how long this chapter is! I hope you like it! I'm not great with medical conditions so once again I'm basing my knowledge off of media influences. Stay tuned for the next chapter; it connects to the cliffhangers at the end. Thanks**

* * *

><p><em>9 weeks into Pregnancy<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Amy had told her parents she was expecting and six weeks since her first appointment. Amy was scheduled for her first consult that afternoon and woke up feeling sick. She had gotten used to the morning sickness but some mornings were better than others. Ricky was being a huge help and had been getting up at the same time as Amy to pack lunches and make breakfast incase she wasn't feeling her best. The two had come to the understanding that Ricky was the cook for the family. John would only eat Ricky's pancakes and eggs anyways because Amy always managed to burn whatever she fried in a pan.<p>

Ricky started on the scrambled eggs and cut up some ham into small strips before throwing them into the pan. Amy exited the bathroom and went to find some clothes for John. She came back into the living room with a bin and told John to start packing up his blocks. He did as he was told. He was a good boy and even though he didn't talk as well as others two year olds, he understood everything. Ricky split the eggs into thirds and split John's portion in half. He gave the extra eggs to Amy and set the table. Amy brought John to the table and placed him in his booster seat.

"Ricky, we are never eating ground beef again, okay?" Amy ordered

Ricky knew not to argue. Amy was in a bad mood most mornings and he wasn't ready to disagree with her so early in the day. He knew she must have let go of last night's tacos and flashed her an apologetic gaze.

"Still not feeling well honey?"

"I feel fine, It's just disgusting food. And we are never… ever eating it again."

"Did your morning sickness last this long with John?

"No, it didn't but Dr. Silvann said each pregnancy is different when I spoke to her last week. Speaking of Dr. Silvann, our appointment is today. Your're going to leave class early right?"

"I only have one class today and it's this morning. I already told Bunny our plans and she's going to let me leave by three. I'll meet you at the office by 3:15. What time is the appointment?"

"3:30."

"Great, I'll be there."

Ricky finished his eggs, got up from the table and kissed Amy on the head before going to shower. He told her not to worry about clean up and that the lunches were already made.

Amy cleaned John up, dressed him up and put extra clothes into a baggy incase he had an accident at daycare. She went into her wardrobe and pulled out some of her early maternity clothes. Once she was dressed, she packed her and John's bags, bid Ricky a goodbye as he walked out of the shower only in a towel. He knew Amy would take no notice to his lack of clothing. She had grown very independent within the last few days. He knew it was a mood swing and that it would past. For his sake, he hoped it would be soon. Amy walked out of the butcher shop, buckled John into his car seat and drove off.

After last period, Amy walked to her locker to gather her things. She checked her cell and noticed it was almost three. She quickly threw her books into her bag and made her way out the front doors. When Amy arrived at the doctor's office, she scanned the room for Ricky. It was only seven after three and she knew he would be there any minutes. She went to sign in and sat down next to the door. At a quarter after three, Ricky walked in and noticed Amy in a chair reading her English book. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. She lowered her book and kissed him back, this time on the lips.

"Someone's in a good mood" Ricky chuckled

"Yea, I had a good day. I got 90 percent on my essay for English, but boy I'm tired" Amy replied happily.

"That's great news babe"

"Amy! The doctor will see you now" A nurse from behind the counter called out.

"So soon?" Ricky gestured.

"We had some cancellations earlier this morning" The nurse replied

"That explains it" Ricky said grabbing Amy's hand. The two walked into Exam room 2. Amy sat on the table and Ricky pulled a chair up next to her. Dr. Silvann walked into the room and shook both Ricky and Amy's hand. She asked how Amy had been feeling since they last talked. Amy told her the same. Dr. Silvann explained to her that because she was still small, their external sonogram wouldn't work that well so she was going to use an internal camera instead and gave her a gown to change into, pointing her to the closest bathroom. Ricky waited patiently, pacing the room.

"She's going to be okay you know. It's just a gown" Dr. Silvann said looked up from filling out a chart.

"I know, It's just this is my very first doctors appointment with her. We weren't a couple when she was having John" He replied anxiously.

"Well, it's my first appointment with her too. What do you say we learn together? Hmm?"

Sounds good" Ricky smiled as Amy entered the room again, with her clothes hanging off her right arm, and left hand holding the back of her gown. Ricky took the clothes from her and laid them over her purse, sitting next to the sink. She sat back onto the exam table. Dr. Silvann put on a mask and latex gloves. She brought over a monitor and sonogram machine and parked it next to Amy.

"Okay Amy, feet in the stirrups please" Dr. Silvann requested while laying a blue scrub blanket over Amy's legs.

Amy raised her feet and scooted to the end of the table. She took a deep breath and reached for Ricky's hand who lightly squeezed back. The doctor turned on and prepped the sonogram machine. She injected the long, camera into Amy who took an irregular breathe. Ricky noticed Amy was uncomfortable and stroked back her bangs. He soothed her with his calming "shhh's".

"Okay Amy, look here on the screen" stated Dr. Silvann. Ricky and Amy turned to the monitor. Ricky took a gasp when he saw the tiny figure on the screen. Amy squeezed Ricky's hand harder as her eyes started to fill with water.

"Amy, don't cry. This is a happy time okay? Everything looks good" Reassured Dr. Silvann as she raised her hand to the monitor. "If you look here, you can see the head and that thumping is the heart beat. Good and strong. Your baby is still very, very small because you aren't even 3 months along yet."

"Our baby" Ricky whispered sniffling "Oh my God, it's beautiful"

"And it's ours!" Amy cried

"I love you Amy. Come here." Ricky exclaimed reaching over and kissing Amy.

Dr. Silvann froze the image and removed the camera from Amy who breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute while I write up your prenatal prescription" Said Dr. Silvann leaving the room..

Amy laid her head back onto the table, happily starring at the image on the screen as a tear fell from her eye. Ricky wiped her cheek and kissed her lips. He brought his head up again and smiled at his baby.

"It's all so real to me now" He exclaimed

"I know, its like this baby wasn't really here, inside of me until today"

"It's really small. Is that normal?"

"I'm barely three months Ricky, and the doctor said everything is fine. Until she says otherwise, please don't be scared okay?"

Dr. Silvann entered the room and handed Ricky a prescription bill for prenatal vitamins.

"Amy you can start taking them the morning after you bring the pills home. When you need a refill, just call your pharmacy and they'll order another bottle for you. You can go get dressed now and return the gown to the hamper in the hallway. I'll see you 4 weeks from today." Dr. Silvann explained while opening Amy's file.

Amy thanked the doctor and grabbed her clothes from the counter. She walked into the bathroom leaving Ricky alone with the doctor.

"Dr. Silvann?" Ricky mumbled as the doctor turned her head "Is Amy okay? The baby seems very tiny for 9 weeks"

"Ricky, don't worry. The baby is fine. For 9 weeks, the baby is almost impossible to see on camera which is why I went internally. We were lucky to get a clear picture at all. The baby might be a little tiny for 9 weeks but not so small that we need to give any concern at all at the moment. If Amy starts feeling weak or ill, just call me in and I'll take a look to give you ease okay? You can go wait for Amy in the hall. I'll tell her where you are"

"Thanks Doc, It's just something about this feels off and I can't describe it"

"You know what that is Ricky? Love"

Ricky nodded his head and smiled. Dr. Silvann handed him 5 copies of Amy's sonogram. He left the room, scheduled their next appointment and sat on a chair in the hallway. Amy walked out of the exam room and grabbed his hand.

"Did she give you some pictures? Amy asked

"Yep, I put them in your purse and I scheduled our next appointment"

"Great! I'm starved. What do you say to picking up John and going to get some dinner at the Dairy Shack?"

"I'd say that's a great idea because I don't feel like cooking tonight" Ricky exclaimed as the two left the building. Ricky followed Amy in his car to the church daycare. They walked inside and got John who was overjoyed to see both parents pick him up. He was wearing the extra pants Amy had packed this morning which told Amy he had had another accident. Ricky picked John up and gave him a big hug then passed him to Amy. She squeezed him equally as hard, before putting him down and taking his hand.

"How was your day buddy?" Ricky asked taking John's other hand

"Goood" John replied

"Do you want to go eat a hamburger John?" Amy asked

"Yaaay! Buwger" John exclaimed excitedly

"Haha! That settles it I guess." Ricky joked

Ricky helped Amy settle John into his car seat and jumped into his own car. Amy followed behind him as he drove to the Dairy Shack. They parked and found a booth inside the restaurant near a window. Ricky went to go order as Amy helped John colour in his kids menu. Ricky returned with a tray with two burgers, and fries, three drinks along with a banana split for the three of them to split and a cardboard box filled with chicken nuggets, fries and a toy. John ate half of his burger and fries which Amy happily polished off. Ricky and Amy shared the banana split that John was too busy with his race car toy to notice. Once they were finished, Amy pulled out one of the sonograms and held one end with Ricky holding the other. They gushed over the picture and took no notice to who had entered the restaurant. Suddenly two voices interrupted their moment. Amy and Ricky turned their heads to be starring into the faces of Adrian and Grace.

"Is that a .." Adrian stuttered

"Sonogram" Grace finished

"Amy, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"


	9. Secret's Out

**A/N So don't get made because everyone found out so easily. I didn't want Amy denying it like she did with John. So I let her admit it to anyone who asked. Also pay attention to the people she talks to. One of them is going to be a big big help come a few chapters. Let's just say there are complications.**

* * *

><p>"Amy, ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Adrian demanded<p>

Amy started stuttering, not knowing what to do. Ricky was as shocked as she was but saw the helpless fear in his fiancé's eyes and tried to remain calm. He took the sonogram out of Amy's hands and put it face down on the table. Ricky stood up from the table and folded his arms across his chest.

"Answer me, Amy. Are you pregnant?" Adrian demanded once again

"I-It's not what.. you, you think" Amy stuttered. Her mind was moving so fast she didn't know what to say. This wasn't the way she wanted anyone to find out. Especially Adrian. Amy starred at her son, then at her courageous fiancé. She gathered her courage and summoned the anger she had towards Adrian.

"You don't know if this is mine or someone else's, Adrian." Stated Amy

"Oh it's yours. I saw the way you were looking at it. Gushing over it like it's the best thing that has ever happened to you. You have no idea how ungrateful you are. You already have a child and you go ahead and let your FIANCE knock you up. Again"

"Adrian. That's enough. Don't talk to Amy like that, if she doesn't admit that its hers, then accept it. She's in no obligation to explain anything to you" Ricky spit through clenched teeth.

Adrian chuckled to herself. "Maybe not, but she's so obvious. If it isn't hers. Whose is it? Her moms? Is your slutty mom having another baby? As if"

"Don't go there Adrian, not today" Amy pleaded

"That's it Amy, we're leaving. Let's go" Ricky ordered picking up the sonogram from the table. Adrian reached out and grabbed Ricky's arm. She snatched the photo out of his hand and read the patient name at the top. It read: _Amy Jeurgens. _

"So you are pregnant. Knew it. You can't tell a lie or be responsible even for a second. Jeez, you're such a whore"

"ADRIAN. SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO AMY LIKE THAT. IF I'M CORRECT IT WAS YOU WHO MADE THE SAME MISTAKE JUST A LITTLE WHILE AGO" Ricky shouted

"Your such an ASSHOLE RICKY. How dare you."

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch. People wouldn't have to bash your past to get through to you." Amy stated. She was done hiding within herself while her fiancé fought an endless battle. Alone. "Yea I'm pregnant Adrian. And I am happy. For once in my life, things are going well but that's because I worked on making things the way I'd like them. Nothing came easy to me. I am sorry for what happened to you and Ben, and I understand our news might be painful but that gives you no right in hell to spazz on me or call me names or pick a fight in the middle of a restaurant"

Adrian glared at Amy not knowing what to say. All she could do was mouth the f word to Amy trying not to cry. The thought of Mercy always brought back pain and hate. Hate for everyone and everything. She didn't like being mad at Amy and wanted to be a person her daughter would admire dead or alive. But the thought of Amy, with her perfect son and perfect grades and perfect boyfriend and perfect pregnancies ate away at everything Adrian had. Amy had the ideal life for someone in Adrian's situation.

"Adrian, I think we should leave. People are starring." Grace whispered.

Amy had forgotten Grace was even there. "Forget it. We were just leaving." Amy muttered, brushing past Adrian, snatching the sonogram away from her. Ricky grabbed John form the booth and followed Amy. He stopped next to Adrian.

"See, Amy doesn't need me to fight battles for her, And that's why I love her"

They left Adrian standing in the middle of the restaurant, tears strolling down her face.

Once Ricky and Amy got home, they both decided to put John to bed. He wasn't all that tired so the three of them read Dr. Seuss books to him for almost an hour before he started to doze off. All three of them cuddled on top of John's little bed. Both parents watched in awe as their little boy snored, all congested and innocent.

"Hey, Amy" Ricky whispered

"Yea Ricky"

"Just, so you know, you were great today. I mean with everything. The appointment and the restaurant, everything. I admire you so much for your strength"

"Thanks, you were pretty hot yourself. Can you believe her?"

"Unfortunately I can. I feel terrible for her and Ben. He's my friend. Loosing Mercy killed them and it's a shame it didn't change her for the better. In some ways it did, but she still so envious of you, she's a completely different person when you're around"

"You know she's going to tell Ben. Don't you? By tomorrow, the whole school is going to know."

"I guess the secret is out then"

"I'm going to be on display for the next 6 months."

"Let people stare, all they get is a glance at how beautiful you are"

"I love you Ricky"

"And I love you too, now come one. Let's go to our own bed. My back is seizing up"

The next morning, Amy got to school early. She thought she could avoid most of the kids in her grade and make it to homeroom early in case Adrian told as many people as she thought she would. Ben walked into the school through the main doors. He saw Amy at her locker and walked up behind her.

"So I guess a congratulations are in order?" He muttered

Amy turned around, recognizing the voice, she prepared herself for a dispute. "I take it Adrian told you?"

"Of course she did. Were still friends despite what happened. But I wish you and Ricky had stayed friends instead of playing the parts of some kind of fantasy."

"Ben, it was you who was living the fantasy. Doesn't matter if I live with Ricky or not. You and me, we would never had made it."

"We could have"

"What makes you say that?"

"I never would have hurt you a second time. I would have been careful."

"You know nothing about this baby or what happened to create this life, And this isn't a mistake or a malicious action caused by stupidity."

"You keep telling your self that and you'll keep getting hurt Amy"

"Then so be it Ben. Now if you wouldn't mind. I need to get to class".

"Go ahead, just try not to get pregnant on the way there"

Amy stopped in her tracks but decided to let Ben have his hurtful comments and walked away.

After second period, Amy took a pit stop in the bathroom. All the girls who were busy applying extra foundation to their already plastered faces gave Amy a dirty look and left the room in disgust. When Amy exited the bathroom and entered the hallway, she saw Madison come up out of no where.

"So is it true?" Madison pleaded

"Is-is what true?" Amy asked trying to act confused although she already knew what this was about

"Are you- you know" Madison lowered her voice "pregnant?"

"Who told you?"

"So it is true?"

"Madison!"

"Oh alright, Grace told Jack who texted Jesse, who told me."

"So your still talking with Jesse? Madison! You know Lauren only took you back on the terms you would stay away from him. You still have no idea how much you hurt her at that party"

"Oh come on, we all know she wasn't serious" Madison snarled "And how did this conversation turn to me? Are you or aren't you?"

Amy gave a sigh, knowing she couldn't hide forever. "Yea, yea I'm pregnant. And before you ask, Ricky's the father."

"This is insane. How do you get pregnant twice in highschool. Aha!"

Amy shot Madison a deadly stare.

"I'm sorry Ames, this is great news. Really. I'm sure you two will be very happy. I wish you all the best. Come here" Madison gave Amy a big hug, and Amy reluctantly hugged back just as the bell was ringing.

"Madison, I got to go to, but we'll talk later okay?"

Madison gave her a small smile and bolted up the stairs. Amy walked across the hallway to her English class. Before she entered, The guidance councillor stopped her.

"Hey, Amy"

"Oh Hi, Ms. O'Malley"

"Could I see you in my office for a second?

"Sure I guess" Amy mumbled. She wasn't in the mood for an interrogation at the moment. The kids at school had already worn her out and it wasn't even lunch yet.

"So Amy" Katelyn said slowly as Amy got seated "I've been hearing some rumours, mainly snickers in the hallway that you are…"

"Pregnant?" Amy replied coldly "Yea, its true, I am. I'm not going around advertising it, but people are going to find out. I'm not even admitting it to anyone besides close friends well Adrian doesn't count but.. still. You're my councillor. I figure its confidential?"

Ms. O'Malley looked surprised at how reluctant Amy had been to admitting she was expecting.

"No, of course. Congratulations Amy. This isn't ideal for someone your age but you are engaged and living with the father so I wish you all the best. Please don't hesitate to come in and talk to me if you need help narrowing out your main requirements in case things become difficult through out the year."

"Yea, thanks. I'll stop by if I need to talk or something like that." Amy rolled her eyes as she got up and left the small guidance office. She tried to hold back tears. All anyone ever said any more was how Amy's situation wasn't ideal but possible. How she had made a mistake but was bouncing back. Amy didn't want to be a disappointment in everyone's eyes. She was engaged and head over heels in love. She was an incredible mother and student and loved this new baby more than life itself. No one understood that. Not her teachers or best friends. Only Ricky.

Through out the day, things got worse. Amy was cornered by Lauren at lunch who was shocked at Amy for letting things go too far twice. She tried to be understanding but Amy knew it was lie. She hoped Lauren would come around because she was her best friend and knew she was going to need support. Between fifth and sixth period, Grant had found Amy on the staircase and asked her how she was feeling. He had also gotten a text from Jack and didn't judge Amy which was refreshing. He had studied babies for the past two years at Med Camp and knew a lot more than he was given credit for. He offered his expertise to Amy should something go wrong at school and went to find his locker.

By the end of the day, Amy was sure everyone knew. She figured Madison and Adrian had something to do with it but she didn't care anymore. She was holding her head high these days and wasn't about to let some stupid rumours get in her way, When she got home from work with John, a message was on her answering machine. It was from Ashley. Amy clicked the button and went to change into her pyjamas, listening in through the bathroom door.

_"Hey Amy. It's Ashley. I hope you don't mind but when I talked to dad on the phone the other day he mentioned something was up but wanted to let you explain. Then today I got a text from Adrian, asking if I know when the baby is due. Amy. What baby? Are you pregnant? Please, I need to know. Are you? Call me back when you get this. Say hi to Ricky and John. Oh and Amy – I love you no matter what. You know that right?"_

Amy heard the click of the phone and then a dial tone before her machine cut the message, She sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands. Rick walked in and saw Amy on the couch close to tears. He asked no questions and came and held her. He rocked for what seemed like ages as she cried the day away into his arms.


	10. Rude Awakening

A/N I'll bold this when the editing works again. I wanted to share this with you before I went to sleep. I know it is short, but the next chapter continuing this cliffhanger should be pretty long. Here is where things get complicated in the story line, and go downhill for a really, really long time. Stay tuned

15 weeks into pregnancy

Amy was now 15 weeks along. Six weeks ago, Ricky had come home to find Amy in tears after telling everyone the truth about her pregnancy. In the past few weeks, the stares had subsided and the whispers grew quite. Everyone knew, but kids weren't as cruel as they had been when Amy was having John. She was a senior and didn't spend as much time at school or hiding behind a guy who wasn't the father. Amy's acceptance to the situation really bored the students at Grant. She wasn't a hilarious screw-up but a person not caring what others thought.

Ricky really admired this about Amy. He loved how strong she had become. He was still scared of everything to come, with his being a father for the second time and supporting Amy through the next 5 months, but hew knew he could do it because she was the one who brought out the best in him. Ricky knew Amy had had a tough few weeks and wanted to treat her to a night just with him. He had called his parents who excitedly accepted to take John for the night. Ricky walked into the kitchen Friday morning with a rose in his hand and love on his mind. He walked up behind Amy who was piling her books into her bag and kissed her neck. She turned around and he pulled the rose from behind his back.

"Awwww! What's this for?" Amy said again fighting tears. He hormones had really been on edge lately.

"I wanted to ask you to, go on a date with me tonight. My parents have offered to take John so we can have the apartment all to ourselves. Stay in, order food, and make out. Whatever you'd like," Ricky said, starting on Amy's neck again.

"Mmm, That sounds amazing. I'll be there." Amy replied, wrapping her hands around Ricky's neck. The two started working on each other's lips, Amy wrapped her leg around Ricky's left as John walked into the room with a grin on his face. He plopped down on the couch with a mischievous grin on his face. Ricky saw his son out of the corner of his eye, and broke free from Amy.

"We can't we need to stop. John's right here." Ricky stuttered

"And?" Said Amy, leaning in for more.

"And. Aren't you always the one telling me we can't… _hmm_… when John is around?"

"I can't help it! I want you!" Pouted Amy

"You can have me all you like tonight. But for now, I need to get to school and so do you." Ricky kissed Amy on the cheek and went to grab his bag. He had an important lecture early that morning and didn't want to be late. Amy finished packing her things and lead John out the door.

After school, Amy read a text from Ricky that told her to head home. He had called the nursery and explained Amy wasn't feeling well and that he would be picking up John. Amy smiled at the thought of all the strings her fiancé had to pull for tonight to be possible. When Amy got home, she started on her homework. At five to six, Ricky walked in the door. He kissed Amy on the lips but escaped her grasp before she could smuggle him. He went to change. He walked back into the room and grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen table.

"There, now I don't smell like a meat shop" Ricky joked "I'm going to order food. What do you want? Chinese?

"Mmm, that sounds good. Order extra Spring rolls" Amy said pointing to her stomach. "We're hungry!"

Ricky ordered the food, hung up the phone and led Amy to the couch. He started on her neck again. The two were in a feverish make out session that lured Amy on top of Ricky. As he started on her bra, there was a knock at the door. Ricky threw his head back in disappointment and tried his best to slip out from Amy who was pushing him down. He paid for the food and brought it to the table. He went to pick up Amy from the couch but she dragged him down and his empowerment failed. The two had amazing sex right there on their couch that left Amy speechless and Ricky gasping for air. The food was cold by the time they found the strength to stand. Ricky prepped the plates as Amy fixed the couch cushions.

The two enjoyed a delicious meal and talked about their day. Chinese was always their special food since Ricky's trip to New York. Ricky couldn't help but stare at Amy as she talked about her English class and what John had done the other day at the nursery. Her lips were so perfect and her face was so kind. Ricky was lost in his thoughts, dreaming about the girl of his dreams who was right there in front of him. Amy called him out of his daze

"Ricky, did you hear me?"

Ricky jumped at his name. "Wha- what?"

"I said, that since we are finished dinner. We should get into our pajamas and maybe watch a movie in bed."

"And if we're lucky. Not watch the movie at all?"

Amy laughed "Exactly!"

"Okay then, you go change and I'll clean up here."

Amy left the room, grabbed her pajamas and went to change. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Before flushing, Amy stood up and for some reason looked into the toilet. What she saw made her face go pale and legs grow weak. Ricky was in the next room, setting up the sofa bed when he heard it.  
>A blood curdling call for help.<p>

"RICKYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Amy screamed

Ricky bolted into the bathroom, terror on his face. He found Amy in tears, shaking. He followed her gaze to the toilet and his blood ran cold, for three small spots of blood were starring him right in the face.


	11. Spotting

**A/N sorry it took so long. I know everyone wanted an update. I had to make it long to get the full story across, I just wrote down my own thoughts when talking medically wise. This info has no supported fact to it at all. Please only believe the facts states for effect of the story.I fixed one of the typos BTW... talk about awkward. Things are going to improve for a few chapters but then go down hill again. I am not going to spoil if I intend to keep the baby or not. I know you all want the baby to live. I already have my decision but I'm not telling you until the next big climatic moment occurs which should be in 3 or 4 chapters. Keep reviewing. I'm loving the feedback.**

* * *

><p>Spotting. Spotting was all Ricky could see. All he could remember and think. Spotting, was the first sign of Adrian's complicated pregnancy and stillbirth. Spotting was what ruined his best friend's life. Spotting. Amy was spotting. Their baby was in danger because of spotting. Spotting was the only word that was able to come to mind. Ricky stuttered it over and over until he became aware of his surroundings.<p>

"Sp-Sp… Amy.. Are you in pain?" Ricky asked, clutching her stomach.

Amy shook her head violently from side to side, still not moving her eyes away from her blood.

"Ricky, flush-it-please-flush-it. I'm going to be sick." Amy cried, already doubling over.

"Okay, okay one sec" Ricky reached over and flushed the toilet. He grabbed hold of Amy and brought her down to the porcelain bowl. Amy clutched the sides of the toilet and wretched. He body violently heaved. Ricky ran out of the bathroom and grabbed his cell phone which had been thrown onto the coffee table in his love rush with Amy. He quickly picked it up and dialled Dr. Silvann. A machine picked up Ricky's call and left the beeper number for Dr. Silvann who was most likely at home, preparing for bed as Ricky and Amy had been ready to do a few moments ago. Ricky hung up and dialled the beeper number. Within a few seconds, his cell started vibrating with an unknown caller. He picked up.

"Hello?" Ricky asked nervously

"Hello, who may I ask just called my beeper number?" An annoyed female voice rumbled over the receiver.

"Hi Dr. Silvann. I know it's late and very last minute. I am Ricky Underwood the father of Amy Jeurgens' baby, she is one of your patients 15 weeks along in her pregnancy. We've just had something happen and we need you to make sure everything is okay."

"Hi, Mr. Underwood. I know who you are. What seems to be the problem?"

"Amy just went to the bathroom and saw some slight spotting, maybe 3 drops or so. She's absolutely petrified. She's pale and just threw up because it scared her so much. We recently went through this with friends and their baby ended up being born still. I can't let that happen a second time. We had intercourse about an hour ago. Could that be the root of the problem?"

"Ricky, I want you and Amy to both know that though this may be scary for both of you, I don't want you to make yourselves sick with worry. There is a chance something may be wrong but I highly doubt it considering Amy is healthy and so was the baby last time I saw you 3 weeks ago. Many pregnant women experience this kind of symptom during the first few months and it is surprisingly very common. It will do Amy more harm overall making herself sick and stressed over a scare. I want you two to come in first thing tomorrow morning. I will give her a full check up and keep a close eye over her and the baby for the next few weeks. I want you to call the hospital if the bleeding continues and tell them to page Dr. Montgomery should things evolve into an emergency. As for the sex, it is a possibility. There are many reasons, some even natural that spotting occurs. Don't read too much into it. You two did nothing wrong."

"Thank you Doctor. What time do you open?"

"7 am. And Ricky? You need to be strong here. Amy is going to be a wreck for the next 12 hours. I've seen this before. Take care"

Ricky heard a click and dial tone. He hung up and went to find Amy who was on the floor in the bathroom with her hands in her head. Sobbing. Ricky picked her up and carried her into bed. She buried her face deep into his shoulder and cried. Ricky rubbed her back and tried to talk to her in between her huge gasps of air.

"Amy, there there sshhh. It's okay. I called the doctor. She said it's very common for women in your trimester to have spotting and that until we figure out why your bleeding, you and the baby are in no danger. She wants you in first thing tomorrow morning when they open at seven."

"Ricky, I'm scared. I can't loose this baby. It will kill me." Amy moved her hand down to her stomach. She pulled Ricky's hand in, who felt her bump and let a tear fall from his eye.

"Amy… listen to me, Right now. Nothing we did was wrong. These things happen. The baby is going to be fine. You are going to be fine. We are all going to get through this. It is going to be okay."

"I can't believe that."

"Believe it for me, Just trust my judgement here. I know you. You're a fighter and so is this baby, neither one of you is going down without a fight."

Amy lowered her head back into Ricky's arms. He lowered Amy onto the covers. He got up and shut off the lights, checked the door and climbed back into bed. He held Amy's hand as she sniffled herself to sleep. Ricky knew she was exhausted but his mind wasn't ready to rest. He paced the apartment and went online, studying the effects and dangers of spotting. He read nothing truly serious but it wasn't a condition to take lightly. At 12, Ricky woke Amy up. He made her get up and go check if she was bleeding. Luckily she wasn't. He tried sleeping himself but woke up at 4 and made Amy check again. She still saw nothing. Before they knew it, it was 6:30 and light was creeping in through the curtains. Ricky made Amy and himself some hearty oatmeal before they left for the ten minute drive to the doctor's office. Luckily, it was a Saturday and the roads weren't busy. They got to the office at 6:57 and waited outside for two minutes until a secretary unlocked the door. She led them into the waiting room and went to call Dr. Silvann.

Ricky squeezed Amy's hand as she sat in one of the chairs nearest the desk. He hadn't slept well last night and was exhausted. Soon the doctor appeared in the waiting room and brought both expecting parents into one of the OBGYN rooms near the back. Exam room 4. This room had multiple sonogram machines, posters, models and even a delivery set. Amy went to change into another gown, came back and weakly sat up on the table. Ricky reached over, held her hand and stroked her hair like he always did. Dr. Silvann gave Amy a full examination. Asking questions about how she had been feeling, if this had happened before and how often they had sex. Dr. Silvann eventually gave her prognosis of Amy's situation.

"Everything seems fine. If you haven't had any bleeding for the past 12 hours, then everything should be back to normal. Natural causes such as stress, positioning or even intercourse can cause slight spotting. I want you two to take it easy for lets say 6 weeks. Right after our 5 month appointment, I'll check things out and if they are fine, I'll give you the go ahead. Now go home and rest. I can just tell you both are exhausted"

"Thank you so much Dr. Silvann. So your sure there is nothing we can do?" Amy asked relieved

"Not if there is nothing to fix Amy. You are fine. Go on home."

Ricky helped Amy get up from the exam table and she went to change.

"Doc? I wanted to know if you could give me an emergency contact list of numbers, should something like this happen again?" Ricky asked quietly, not wanting Amy to overhear and over analyze the situation.

"Ofcourse Ricky. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Dr. Silvann returned to the room. Amy had left to return her gown and schedule another appointment.

"Here we are Ricky. My beeper number which you called last night as well as the number for the maternal ward at the hospital are here on the list. I also included the extension number for Dr. Montgomery. She is an OBGYN at the hospital and specializes in high risk pregnancies."

Ricky opened his mouth to interject but Dr. Silvann read his mind.

"Not that Amy is a high risk; she usually takes care of severe spotting and things like that. It's Best to keep her number handy just in case. Have a good weekend Ricky"

Dr. Silvann left the room and held the door opened for Ricky who followed.

* * *

><p>On the drive home, Ricky and Amy didn't talk much. Amy looked weary and tired and went straight to sleep when she got home. Ricky decided to go pick up John from his parent's house. He kept the radio on low while driving but none of his favourite songs were playing. When he pulled into his parent's drive way, he broke down and began to cry. He opened his wallet and looked at the picture he had of Amy and John cuddling on a bench at the park. This only encouraged his tears as they fell on the photo's plastic covering. Ricky hit the seat next to him and gripped the steering wheel. Trying to refrain himself from screaming. Ricky sat in his car until his eyes were dry and his face returned to its natural colouring. Ricky walked up the walkway and unlocked the door. When he walked in, he was greeted by his son who was playing with some Tonka dump trucks.<p>

"Daddy!" John cheered, running up to his father

"Hi John. I missed you. Come here." Ricky said reaching down for a hug. He gripped his son so hard and stroked the back of his head. This was a miracle, being able to hold his healthy son any time he pleased. Margaret walked into the hallway and saw Ricky had arrived. She reached into the hall closet and picked up John's baby bag.

"Ricky, your son didn't need a change of clothes all weekend. He went potty 4 times. He was very good. I say he is almost trained"

"That's great news. Good job John!" Ricky exclaimed, putting his hand down for a high five which John gladly returned.

"Where Mommy?" John asked confused and disappointed

"Yea where is Amy? I was hoping to give her a recipe for cookies when she came to get John." Margaret questioned

"Well first of all, you can give me the recipe because Amy can't cook… At all. And Second, John, Mommy isn't feeling well so we are going to go home and surprise her with your good news okay?" Ricky stated

"Well is she okay? Anything we can help with?" Margaret asked concerned

"She had a little scare last night and we went in for an appointment this morning. She was spotting but the doctor said everything is fine now."

"That's terrible. Give her my best and let me know if anything changes. If you need help with John, you know where we are"

"Thanks Mom, I'll call you later this weekend"

Ricky left with John and drove him home. When they entered the appointment, Amy was in her robe boiling water for some tea.

"Mommy!" John screamed running in

"Hi baby! Come here. I missed you! How was your weekend?" Amy asked giving John a big squeeze.

"Goo. Mommy Betta?" John replied with a questioning stare

"Awww. Yes John. Mommy is much better. Thank you." Amy replied touched, and kissed her son's head.

"Our little guy didn't have an accident all evening, Amy" Ricky said excitedly.

"That's great John! High five!" Amy cheered. John gladly returned her high five."Ricky, I want tog et out of the house. I am going to go get some things from the store. We are running low on milk."

"Okay, but I can go get it for you."

"No, I am restless in here. Some fresh air will make me feel better. I'll be back soon" Amy promised. She took off her robe and handed it to Ricky. She put on her wool sweater, grabbed her purse, kissed both of her boys and left the apartment. Instead of taking the main road to the plaza with the store where Amy and Ricky shopped, Amy took a side road and drive for 6 minutes before pulling into a small condominium. She took the path around the building and walked up to a white door. She knocked twice before waiting for a moment. Just as she was about to turn around, worried no one was home, the door opened a crack and Adrian stuck her head out the door.

"Amy? What are you doing here? Came to drop more bombshells on me?"

"No, Adrian. I came to talk. I.. need a friend right now. Please, no fighting today. We're friends right. I thought we were. I mean we always have been when things have gotten tough right?"

Adrian took a long sigh and knew she would come to regret her next move. "Fine, come on in, but only for a few minutes. I have company coming over."

"Thanks Adrian." Amy said walking into the condo.

Adrian pointed Amy to the couch and turned off the tv. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know what happened when you began spotting when you were you know… pregnant"

"Why should I tell you Amy?" Adrian replied harshly. She hated Amy already, why was she being tortured with more reminders of her dead daughter. Suddenly it hit her. "Wait Amy, did you and Ricky.. did you have a scare?"

Amy began to sniffle, trying not to cry, and nodded her head up and down. "Last night, after we did it..I saw blood. Three tiny drops and it scared me more than anything ever has before in my life."

"I had a little more than you did, and it only happened once. I know because right after, I called the doctor and went in for a check-up. Didn't matter though. They said everything wad fine and well you know what happened." Adrian said. This time it was her turn to fight tears. "Did you go to the doctor Amy?"

Amy nodded her head again. "We went this morning, They claim nothing is wrong. That it's natural and wasn't caused by what we did, or didn't do. It doesn't help though. I'm still terrified."

"Amy, don't be. I was a wreck when I was having Mercy. I was head over heels in love and couldn't wait to be married, and holding my baby. I don't know what hurt my baby girl but there is nothing we can do or not do to prevent the inevitable. The best thing you can do is be faithful and trust that everything is going to be okay. We may be enemies but even the people you hate can tell the type of person you are. You're strong Amy. You'll make it through. I hope."

"Thank you Adrian. I know we have a lot of things between us, but I needed to hear that from someone other than Ricky."

"Don't go spreading this around. I'm only talking to you because I feel sometimes Mercy had a purpose in her death. Maybe helping you is one of her blessings, one of the reasons she came and went so soon" Adrian said blissfully, wiping her nose.

Amy nodded her head and stood up. She bent over and gave Adrian a hug. She didn't give one back but didn't push Amy away which was a good sign. Amy showed herself out and walked to her van. She put her purse on the passenger seat next to her and took out her wallet. She opened it up and starred at a picture of Ricky and John cuddling on a park bench. She smiled, wiped her eyes and put the photo away. Amy drove out of the parking lot and made her way to the store.

She was going to be okay. She had to be. She had a son who depended on her and a baby on the way. She knew how strong she was and what everyone said about her proved that. Amy had made it through an unplanned pregnancy with an unplanned guy at an unplanned age and made it through to the best place she had been in, in a while. Amy believed in herself and for the first time that was enough.


	12. New Friends, Fresh Start

**A/N I am kind of lost with the whole 9 month pregnancy thing. All I know is that we should be in January if Amy is five months along meaning the baby is due sometime in May. Because I wanted Amy five months in this chapter, I had to skip the December holidays and wrote in a little blurb about them instead. As well I added in two extra characters. Please tell me if you like them or not. I want to keep them around and make them the support system for Ricky and Amy that Ben and Adrian used to be when they were a couple. This is my longest chapter yet which explains why it took so long to upload. As well, I hope you enjoy the 'Ramy' scene I put in the beginning. Tell me if you thought it was stupid or well done. I'm still apprehensive about writing these types of love scenes. Thanks :) **

5 weeks later – 20 weeks into pregnancy

Amy was now 5 months pregnant and halfway through her pregnancy. It had been over a month since Amy's scare and she was doing fine. Nothing else had happened to uncover any type of danger to her or the baby. One week after Amy had gone in for her emergency appointment, she went in for another check-up to make sure she had nothing wrong with her. Amy and the baby had passed their exam with flying colours.

Over the course of the past month, Ricky and Amy had celebrated Christmas and New Years and finished their first exams for both high school and college. The exams had taken quite a toll on Amy and she was exhausted by the end of the holiday season. Ricky and Amy had gotten a lot of things for the baby from their parents, mostly maternity clothes and necessities such as diapers and bottles.

With Amy half way through her pregnancy, she had turned into the textbook definition of an expecting mother. She had gained a lot of weight in the past few weeks. Now that everything was okay with her baby, Amy was relaxed and more open to eating. She had cravings almost every day and it was Ricky who usually fulfilled her requests. Amy's hands and feet had begun to swell and her baby bump was growing bigger every day. Ricky could now wrap his hands around her and feel a half deflated soccer ball under her shirt.

Amy laid awake next to her fiancé on their sofa bed in the dark living room with her hands lying across her stomach. She turned her head towards the kitchen, stretched her neck and made out 5:15 am on the digital clock above the stove. Ricky rustled in his sleep and turned to face Amy. His eyes gently opened and he smiled at the sight of his beautiful fiancé staring back at him.

"Good Morning Gorgeous!" Ricky said flirtingly

"'Morning Handsome!" Amy replied, giggling.

Ricky leaned in for a good morning kiss, which Amy gladly returned with pleasure. She placed her hands over his cheeks and kissed him harder and longer than she had in a long time. Amy had been feeling extra 'needy' lately. The doctor had mentioned it had something to do with her stage of pregnancy but Amy found it quite annoying because Ricky and her still hadn't been cleared to have sex again. Ricky pulled away from Amy. He wasn't going to be the one to break the doctor's orders. He knew that if they kept going, it would take no time at all for Ricky to loose all power and give into something that could potentially harm his child.

Instead, Ricky propped himself up on his elbows and fixed the pillows on the bed to stand. He then sat up and leaned his back into the pillows. Amy followed his gesture by leaning her head onto his upper chest. The two sat in the dark completely silent. Just listening to each other breathe was enough. Ricky laid his left hand across Amy's stomach. He circled the bump with his hand, whispering words like 'I love you' and 'hi baby'. Suddenly Ricky felt a little hiccup under his hand. Amy took in a deep gasp and gripped Ricky's forearm. She acted surprised and winded all at the same time.

"Did the baby just…?" Ricky asked concerned

Amy nodded her head trying to regain control of her shallow breathes.

"Mhmm.. The baby just kicked!" Amy whispered back

"Has it- umm he or she done that before?"

"Nope, this was the first time! Amy replied excitedly. This was a sign of a healthy life growing inside her. Amy grabbed Ricky's hand and placed it on her stomach again, in the same position as the previous time.

"Babe, say something to the baby again" Amy encouraged

"Okay, Ummm.. Hi honey, Daddy's here"

Amy felt another semi-sharp jab in her front abdomen. The pain wasn't as bad as the first time. Amy knew that everything involved with having a baby took some time getting used to. Ricky was over the moon, grinning from ear to ear. He reached in for another kiss from Amy when he heard some little feet patter across the hard wood floor and jump into the middle of the bed.

"Hi, John!" Ricky exclaimed "Oops, careful of mommy John. We need to be careful of her from now on okay? Because what does she have in her tummy?"

"Bay-bee!" John cheered

"That's right honey. Pretty soon you're going to be a big brother. Do you want to feel the baby John?" Amy questioned excitedly

"O.K" John said nonchalantly

Amy reached down and took John's hand, placing it on her stomach "Okay, now say something John."

"Say what?" John asked in a high pitched voice

"Say anything John. How about – "Ricky suggested but was cut off by Amy

"No there we go! Do you feel that John? That's the baby." Amy explained

John shrieked and pulled his hand away." Noohoooo!" John said giggling

"Yup, now come on John. We need to get you ready for daycare. Let mommy shower." Ricky ordered, picking John up and putting him in front of his toys.

Amy hopped in the shower after tying her hair into a bun. As Ricky cooked breakfast, he could hear Amy gently serenading herself with her voice. He thought it was adorable. Just as he was putting Amy's plate into the microwave so it would stay warm, his cell rang. Ricky answered it and was surprised to hear Dr. Silvann on the other end.

Once Ricky finished with his conversation, he hung up the phone, put it back on the counter and sent John to his room to play with some trucks. Ricky walked into the warm steamy bathroom and took off his clothes. He then opened the shower curtain, startling Amy.

"What the – You scared me! Where's John? You have to watch him, you know we can't!"

"Dr. Silvann just called. She scheduled an appointment for two weeks from now and told us we could get back to _doing it_ if we wanted. Now that the baby has kicked we know everything is okay" Ricky reassured

He stepped closer into Amy and felt the mist of the shower spray him. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her in close sucking on her neck. Amy gently rubbed her fingers across Ricky's pecks. Her touch made him shiver despite the warm steam coming from the shower. Ricky turned Amy around as he felt himself rise. Amy propped herself against the cold shower wall as Ricky entered her. All the waiting from the past few weeks had paid off, as Amy felt a wave of stimulation as Ricky plunged himself into her harder. Amy supported her stomach with one hand, keeping one hand pressed firmly against the wall. Ricky embraced her backside with his whole body and reached his right arm around to support the baby as well. Amy bit her lip, but a moan escaped her despite her effort. Ricky thrust as best he could standing up, attached to a girl almost the size of two people. As Ricky prepared to finish, Amy whipped her head back in pleasure and whacked Ricky right in the nose. A shot of instant pain rippled through Ricky and he brought up his hand to hold the pain in place. He let curse words fly as Amy turned around, letting go of their position. She shrieked when she saw Ricky doubled over in pain.

Ten minutes later, Amy and Ricky sat in the kitchen both in their robes starring at each other across the room. Ricky held a bag of ice onto his very swollen face. Amy looked distraught and guilty and kept apologizing.

"Amy, Amy that's enough! Stop apologizing. It wasn't anyone's fault. I'm going to be fine. At least it didn't bleed" Ricky repeated.

"I know, I just feel so bad. I didn't see you! It –"

"Amy" Ricky coughed "I know, you told me like ten times. More than ten actually. Can we please just drop it?"

"Sure, You ready for round two?"

Ricky looked at her with a miserable expression. He knew she was kidding.

"I'm joking babe. I'm sorry. I'm going to get dressed and bring John to daycare. Remember tonight we have our first birthing class!"

"How could I forget? And By the way – You're not funny!"

When Amy got to school, she quickly piled her books into her locker and went to find the guidance councilor. Katelyn O'Malley was in her office, filling out some forms on her computer when she heard a knock at the door. She lifted her head to see Amy standing in the doorway. Katelyn welcomed Amy and motioned to help her sit in one of the chairs but Amy denied the help and was able to sit herself.

"So, Amy. What can I do you for? Katelyn asked suspiciously

"Remember, at the beginning of the year, you said that if I needed any help with my course load, that you would find a way to get me some?"

"Ofcourse. Is there anything I can help with? Provide you with a tutor? Night school? Change a course?"

"Well, I was wondering if it would be possible to graduate early. The baby is due at the end of May and I know I'm not going to be back at school before graduation. I was hoping that you could help me by giving me extra course work week by week so I can slowly finish the year by middle of May at the latest."

"Well, let me start off by saying that I am very pleased to see you took my advice. I will need to talk to your teachers and probably have them send you the work you will be missing from May to the end of the year. That way you are all caught up by the time you go on maternity leave. Have you given thought to what you might do if the baby comes early?"

"Hopefully nothing like that will happen but if it does, Ricky and I have agreed that he will drop by each week to pick up my work as if I was being home schooled. So I can still graduate with all my requirements. I was also hoping that come March, we can start applying for colleges within the area. "

"All that sounds like a great plan Amy. I'll make sure to schedule regular appointments throughout the next few months so we can keep track of everything. Graduating and choosing a college a little early shouldn't be a big problem"

Amy gave Ms. O'Malley a slight smile and slowly got up from her chair. She left the office and checked her cell. 'Only eight periods to go' she thought to herself. After school, Amy drove to the nursery and was greeted by her son who again hadn't peed his pants all day. At about a quarter to five, Amy got a call on the main line at the nursery and picked up the corded receiver in the room she was supervising

"Hello?" Amy spoke cheerfully into the receiver. '_These dam mood swings_' Amy thought '_One minute I'm tired and the next I can't stop smiling_'

"Hi Amy" Anne greeted over the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good mom, but why are you calling me at work. My cell is fine."

"I just wanted to touch base with you. See how you're doing. And I tried your cell, but I think something is out of place because my call kept getting disconnected."

"I keep forgetting to get that looked at. I'm sorry. Anyways, why did you call?"

"Oh, Umm. Ricky mentioned you guys have a birthing class tonight? Isn't that a little soon?"

"When did you talk to Ricky?"

"Earlier this morning when he was stuck in traffic. He needed us to watch John tonight so you guys could go to your class. Isn't five months a little soon Amy?

"Yea I agree it is, but I'm getting awfully big, awfully fast. And I don't want to be in a position again when I go into an unexpected pre labor without any history inside an actual birthing class. To this day I still regret not taking those classes when I was having John. This way I'm prepared."

"Well as long as everything is okay."

"That's not the real reason why you called is it? Is Ricky worried about me? Does he think I can't handle being five months pregnant? Because I'm perfectly capable of being a expecting mother! I did it before you know and that was without Ricky!"

"I know that and Ricky does to, Amy. He just wanted me to remind you to calm down. It isn't good for the baby to get so worked up like that"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just these mood swings are killing me"

"I know sweetie. Hang in there. I got to go, Robbie just woke up from his nap. See you soon"

"Bye" Amy said in a huff, slamming the receiver down. "John, time to go honey!"

When Amy arrived at her parent's house, A light was on in the kitchen. Amy walked John in and found her dad chopping raw vegetables.

"This smells good dad!" Amy said, lowering John's bag to the floor.

"Hey Ames! Sheppard's Pie. I can save you a piece for when you come to pick up John. "

"Nah that's okay- Actually yea a piece later would be great. But I got to run. The class starts at seven. Bye!" Amy said, scurrying out of the house,

"Guess it's just you and me Bud!" George said, crouching down to John's height.

"I gesh sho!" John replied smiling.

When Amy and Ricky arrived at the class, they saw 6 other pregnant couples each with their own pillow and focus item, which Ricky had remembered to pack just incase. Ricky helped Amy onto a mat as the instructor took her place at the front of the room. Ricky's face was still a little swollen from the morning's events and his nose was a sick shade of purple.

"Welcome to Birthing 101" The instructor known as Dana boomed "Today we will start with the basic breathing techniques and continue forwards from there next class. We meet two times a week for the next eight weeks. If you are going to miss a class for any reason, just let me know and I'll work on fill in you in on what you will miss."

Dana used a couple up at the front as an example for positioning. The father was supposed to act as a life size pillow and sit behind the mother with his legs parallel to hers in a 45-degree angle. Amy leaned her back into Ricky who gently rubbed her stomach as the instructor explained steps and procedures. Soon Amy and Ricky were off on their own, practicing different breathing techniques and focusing on the plush bear they had brought to distract Amy. Personally, Ricky thought the focus item was a dumb idea. He didn't need a stupid toy to comfort his fiancé. He was fully capable of doing it and really wanted to accidentally leave the toy at home come May.

After class, refreshments including decaf coffee and muffins were laid out on a table. Most of the mothers attacked the food but Amy stayed behind. All of the other moms were so much older than she was. She felt out of place and Ricky did too. Besides them, and one other couple, everyone was old. The other couple approached Ricky and Amy and introduced themselves.

"Nice night for a food fight" the woman exclaimed starring at the refreshment stand.

"I know, I don't think I could fit in that pile up even if I tried! "Amy replied gesturing towards her stomach.

"How many months are you?" The woman asked

"I'm five months along, due May 25th." Amy answered

"Oh how nice, I'm six months along, due May 4th" The woman replied "I'm Brooke by the way and this is my husband David"

The man Brooke referred to as David stuck out his hand to both Ricky and Amy "Nice to meet you both" He said sweetly. David was tall, probably 6.2 . He was blonde, built and he seemed to be from the Russian decent. Brooke was an average height and had a nice pregnant figure Amy envied after just one gaze.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy and this is my fiancé Ricky" Amy replied, taking hold of Ricky's right hand.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Amy. But is this your first child? You look like you've done this before" Brooke asked shyly.

"Well, this is my first birthing class I assure you but no, this will be my second. See Ricky and I conceived a child three years ago away at a summer camp for musicians. We weren't a couple at the time but we're engaged to be married and we live together with our two year old son John"

"Oh how sweet. This is out second child too. I know we are a bit older than you must be. We are both 24. We had a unplanned pregnancy when we were dating right out of high school. We gave our daughter up for adoption and we see her every two months. She will be six come February" Brooke replied.

"That's so motivating. I don't know how I could have given up my son. I was really lucky to have Ricky come and stand by me once he was born. Do you mind if I ask what your daughters name is?"

"No not at all. Her name is Hailey"

While Brooke and Amy talked, David and Ricky slowly removed themselves from the conversation.

"So you have a son?" David asked politely

"Yea. His name is John. He's awesome. Do you guys know what you're having?" Ricky asked

"Boy. Brooke wants to name him Nicholas. I think it's a nice name, but I think we'll know what to name him once we see him for the first time. It was different with Hailey. Ryann and Abigail – the couple who adopted Hailey got to name her. We didn't want the responsibility. I love Brooke so much it's crazy. She takes my breath away. Her giving up Hailey was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she's still going strong. "

"I feel the same way about Amy. She was planning to give John up because we weren't together when he was born. We had interviewed some couples but she couldn't do it. She's such a great mom. I can't believe I got so lucky. You know I proposed to her at my graduation?"

"Nice touch. You're a guy of romance. I like it. Are you attending college?"

"Yep I'm going to that one near by, taking business and marketing at the moment. It is something to do and hopefully I can find work in it afterwards. What do you do?"

"I'm a public relations representative for a furniture chain. It's not a fantastic position but the benefits are good and the pay gets us by."

Ricky and David were becoming good friends fast. Ricky saw a lot of similarities between him and David and felt as if this guy knew what he was going through. The two were so engrossed in conversation, that they didn't realize their partners had finished their chitchat and were ready to leave.

"Done so soon ladies?" Ricky joked

"Don't tease. We've been talking for a while. Take a look around. We're like the last ones in here." Amy replied in a serious tone, edging to leave and go pick up her son.

"Well, Ricky and I were just discussing John. I'd love to meet him." David cut in

"That's a great idea Davy, but these two have seen enough of us tonight. How about another time?" Brooke suggested sweetly.

"No, no that's a nice suggestion. Ricky… I think they could come over for a while once we get John don't you? I mean its only 8:30" Amy replied

"Yea, I agree. You guys are welcome to come over. Just follow us in our car. We need to stop and pick John up but you guys can just idle behind us while we do that. It should only take a second. "

"Sounds great" Brooke said cheerfully "Ricky, do you mind me asking how you got your nose to turn into an egg plant?"

Ricky met Amy's gaze and thought up a quick excuse almost immediately

"Umm, John threw a truck at me and I caught it with my face." Ricky mumbled

Brooke nodded her head understandingly and left the room, with Amy in front of her. David wrapped his arm around Ricky's shoulder laughing.

"She punched you during sex didn't she?" David asked amused

"Oh yea!" Ricky answered, exiting the room with pillow in hand.


	13. Surprise

A/N Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. It means a lot. I just realized that David could be thought of as Anne's ex. I'm sorry if I gave that illusion. He isn't Anne's ex just so we're clear. Brooke and David are actually created based on two of my close friends who have no resemblance to the couple portrayed in my story. At all. 'Bravid' will take some time to become best friends with 'Ramy', but you won't see them again until the two part finale.

2 weeks later - 22 weeks into pregnancy

_Ricky answered his phone to hear cries of pain. His world spun around him as he tried to fight the retched feeling inside of him. Something was wrong. Where was Amy? Suddenly Ricky found himself inside a hospital room he didn't recognize and saw his new born child wrapped up in a white blanket in a wooden cradle, crying. The blanket covered the baby's face and Ricky went to remove the blanket, but suddenly the baby disappeared and he was left holding a red cloth instead._

Ricky shot awake from his nightmare. He was safe and sound in his own bed in his own apartment with his two-year-old son out cold between him and his very pregnant fiancé. Ricky shook his head and tried to wipe away the sweat from his eyes. That had been the second dream this week and this time was a lot worse. Ricky rolled out of bed, careful not to wake his son and went to shower. Amy awoke to a sharp kick coming from inside of her. She patted her stomach and slowly got up. She noticed Ricky was already up and hadn't started breakfast, which she found odd. Knowing how pregnant and hungry Amy always was, Ricky usually woke up first so he would have time to cook a hardy breakfast. Amy pulled on her robe and slippers and strolled into the kitchen. Suddenly, like a shot to the head, she remembered what today was.

Amy triple checked the calendar on the wall. Today was the day! Her and Ricky had scheduled the appointment almost a month ago. How could she have forgotten? Amy heard Ricky shut off the water and rustle the shower curtain. A few moments later, he walked out in his robe, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Amy stopped him in front of their wardrobe with a huge smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Ricky asked confused

"Do you remember what today is?

"No, should I? I'm sorry if I've forgotten. I'm sure I know it wait. Don't be mad. Give me a second. Umm."

"Haha, No silly. I'm not mad. I forgot too. "

"Then what's today? Tell me before I form a puddle right here on the floor"

"Its our day to find out the sex of the baby!"

"Oh right! I totally forgot! That's great! But why are you so happy? I thought we were going to wait until the baby was born."

"We are, at least if you want to. I think it is just nice to know we could fine out if we really wanted"

"Well, it is up to you. I'm fine with anything you decide. Now would you mind moving so I can get dressed and start breakfast?"

"Sure, Sorry. I'm going to shower. Come in and tell me when John wakes up. "

"Will do" Ricky said, kissing Amy's forehead.

John woke up within the next few minutes hungry and wet. Ricky changed him and put on a cartoon for his son while he bottled some milk. While the eggs Ricky prepared fried in a pan, Ricky packed up John's things and picked out two outfits. Stuffing one into a plastic bag and laying one on the side of the couch. Once John was fed, Ricky dressed him and set the table for Amy as she came into the kitchen, smelling like an angel.

"Good morning John" Amy chimed, sitting down to her breakfast

"Hi Mommyyy!"

"I hope you enjoy the eggs cooked by your truly. Unfortunately, I can't stay and chat because I have a class in an hour so I got to run" Ricky said simply

"No worries! Your eggs are always amazing babe. And don't forget about our appointment. It starts at 4: 45pm"

"I'll be there," Ricky said, grabbing an apple from the counter and kissing Amy goodbye. Amy quickly finished her breakfast, grabbed her things and headed out the door.

Ricky was stuck in afternoon traffic. He sat idling in his car in between other drivers for what seemed like forever. His phone had died and he had left the charger inside of Amy's van. He had no way of contacting his fiancé and their appointment was in 20 minutes. Ricky slammed his head onto the steering wheel in frustration. Swearing up a storm, he tuned the car radio to a news station that claimed there was a wreck on the entrance to the 405.

"Perfect" Ricky muttered. "Just perfect"

Amy sat in the waiting room, hands over her stomach, staring off into space. She checked her cell.

"Way to go Ricky. 25 minutes late. " Amy mumbled, fighting tears. Suddenly an exhausted, winded man stormed into the waiting room. He circled around looking for someone and his eye's landed on Amy. Amy lifted her head and saw Ricky with a guilty face on, breathing heavily.

"Where were you?" Amy said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Im so sorry! I was stuck in traffic and my phone died! Please don't be mad. I was in a class an hour ago and couldn't leave. I know I'm late but it wasn't my fault honest!"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm upset I've been waiting this long for traffic. But it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks for understanding. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. But Ricky?"

"Yea Amy?"

"I don't want to know the sex of the baby if that is okay with you."

"Yea that's fine. I kind of like the idea of this baby being a surprise"

"Me too."

Ricky lifted his hand and laid it flat in the air above his shoulder for Amy, "Shall We?"

Ricky looked through boxes of cookies at the local grocery store. He couldn't decide which brand to buy. Suddenly a familiar voice behind him broke him out of his dilemma.

"Ricky?"

Ricky turned around and saw Dr. Fields starring at him happily

"Dr. Fields, Hi" Ricky said surprised

"How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"And Amy and the baby?"

"Happily pregnant, if that's possible" Ricky joked

"That's good to hear. You haven't made an appointment in a while, is everything alright?"

"Yea, I guess. Well actually no. Not really."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"I can't tell if its nerves or pre jitters, but my gut tells me it isn't. I've been having nightmares about Amy and the baby. I can't seem to shake them and I'm afraid they are getting worse."

After Ricky had left to go shopping, Amy laid on her bed starring up at her sonogram. She couldn't make out any genitalia mostly because the baby hadn't even been in a position for the camera to see the gender. She traced the photo with her finger as John came up and laid down next to her. He gently crossed his arm over her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Thankyou John. I love you"

"I wove you too mommy!"

"Are you bored?"

John nodded his head.

"Do you want to read a story?"

John nodded his head again

"Okay you go pick one out and I'll read to you until your sleepy. Because daddy went out shopping you can sleep in here tonight!"

"Okayyyy!" John said with a grin as he ran to his room to grab a book. He couldn't decide which book to choose so he grabbed as many as he could carry and dumped them in front of his mom. Amy hoisted herself up, and leaned into her pillow. John curled up next to her as she started on the first story.

Ricky crept into the dim apartment with his hands full of groceries. He was careful not to step on any toys but almost took himself at tripping over the carpet. Ricky realized his apartment was a lot more complicated in the middle of the night. A rustling on the bed startled him, as Amy woke up and turned on a lamp.

"Ricky? What time is it?"

"Only ten. I ran into Dr. Fields and we went to get coffee."

"Why didn't you call?"

"My phone is still dead remember?"

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot."

Ricky tossed all the frozen foods into the freezer and left the non-perishables out on the counter. He walked over to his bed and starred at his son, knocked out cold, snoring away.

"I take it, someone got lonely?" He whispered quietly

"Sorry. I let him sleep here. We were reading, as you can see. Next thing I know, your busting through the door like a deaf robber!"

"Blind was more like it!" Ricky joked, stifling his laugh to prevent waking up his son. "Should I bring him to his own bed?"

"I think he's out enough that you'll stir him at most. He's exhausted. I don't think a crying baby could wake him up."

"Let's see" Ricky said as he bent down and scooped up his son in his arms. John's eyes flickered but he went straight back to snoring as Ricky crept into the next room, returning a moment later with a baby monitor. Ricky took off his sweater and pants and climbed into bed with Amy. He spooned her and let his left arm encircle her stomach. He felt the baby kick which made him tighten his firm but friendly grip.

"Ricky"

"Yea Amy?"

"I love you."


	14. When Disaster Strikes

**A/N I told you things were about to go down hill. Don't get mad at me for her not having the baby. SPOILER – No the baby doesn't die. Read on and you will see what I mean. I wanted to have a little climatic moment in the heat of the story before leading up to the finale. I love this chapter. It is one of my favourites, and I worked really hard on it. I hope you enjoy it. In case you all are 7th heaven freaks like I am, yes this story line should feel strangely familiar. I wrote this with no copyright intended. Please enjoy. BTW there is nothing between Grant and Amy. He is just a supportive friend. **

6 months into pregnancy

_Ricky was running, sprinting in fact. He was chasing an ambulance, screaming to save _

_his life, trying to stop the vehicle. The faster he ran, the more the distance between him and the ambulance grew. Suddenly the scene flipped to him once again in a hospital room, answering his phone to cries of pain. He noticed the wooden cradle, but this time no baby. Suddenly, John was in his arms. But it wasn't John now, it was John as a new born and it wasn't really John, but Ricky's new born baby. The blanket switched from white to red as it did every dream._

Ricky shot up from his nightmare and glanced around the room. He tousled his hair which was as wet as if he had just stepped out of the shower. Ricky got up from the sofa bed and paced the floor. He felt like crying. Why hadn't these dreams stopped? Was it because he hadn't been honest with Amy over why he had been acting weird lately? Was it because he was terrified of becoming a father for the second time? Was he scared something was going to happen? All of these were good reasons for the constant nightmares Ricky had. Only instead of being different dreams each night, the same one played out in his head but got worst as the weeks went on.

Amy rustled the sheets, giving a big yawn and stretch to greet the morning. She noticed Ricky on the other side of the room and propped her head up with her hand, smiling at her fiancé deep in thought. Ricky was brought out of his frustrating daydream by Amy. He gave her a welcoming smile and she patted the sheets, inviting him back to bed. He climbed back underneath the duvet and Amy pulled him into her. She kissed his lips, nudging him with her stomach. He laid Amy down and laid next to her, never breaking the lock between their lips. The two made out under the sheets for a while before Ricky nudged his hands below Amy's stomach, under the waist of her pajama pants. Amy got needier and pushed Ricky's hand lower. As he massaged her, she began to moan. Ricky could feel the baby kick against his chest and he began to pull away. Amy tried to stop him but she was interrupted by her son who had just entered the room, rubbing his eyes and holding his teddy bear by the leg.

"Hi John." Ricky greeted

John mumbled a whine and started to cry. Amy slowly crept out of her bed, regaining her composure. She knelt down beside John, pulling him in for a hug.

"What's wrong sweety?" Amy asked rubbing her son's back. She lowered her hand and felt that the bottom of his shirt was damp. "Uh-oh. Did we have an accident?"

John nodded his head sadly and began to sob harder.

"That's okay honey. No crying. Mommy will clean you up" Amy soothed

"Are you sure your okay Amy? I don't want you doing any more than you have to. It's time to take it easy" Ricky stated worriedly

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine. You want to help? Start the breakfast. I want a bagel with pepperoni on it. Kind of like a little pizza."

"For breakfast? I can make pancakes!"

"No, Bagel is fine. Add Honey too!" Amy pushed, taking her son's hand and bringing him into the bathroom.

"Bagel it is.." Ricky mumbled. After he prepared breakfast, he grabbed the books he had been studying late last night for his exam today and stuffed them into his bag. He left with an apple in his hand and short kiss from Amy lingering on his lips.

When Ricky got to school, he parked his car and ran into a building on his right, chucking his apple core into a garbage can. Once inside the main doors, he read a sign that told students to turn off their cell phones and find a seat in preparation for the test. Ricky did as he was told and found a seat near the door. As Ricky's professor handed out the 6 paged test, he explained the guidelines to his students. There would be no talking or standing up. No food or drinks and especially cell phones were allowed. Every person had exactly 2 hours to write the mid term. Ricky began his test at 10:15 am

When Amy got to school after dropping off her son, she felt off. Almost as if something wasn't right about her. She walked to her locker, trying to avoid as many people in the hall as she could. Now that Amy was 6 months, and getting bigger, her walk in the hall had turned into more of a waddle. Amy fought her way through all of first and second period. The baby kicked as usual but today the movement was much more vigorous and painful. Amy walked into science and saw Grant, her new lab partner waiting at their table.

"Hey Amy!" Grant greeted

"Hey Grant" Amy gestured tiredly "why aren't we prepping our station? Aren't we doing our lab today?"

"Change of plans, actually. The teacher wants us and one other group to be the first ones to start our research for the final task. She said we can go to the library."

"That sounds good. I don't know what to look for though. I think I'll let you be the brains behind this operation" Amy joked

"Sure, no problem. If you would rather sit, I can look for books and bring some to you to look through if you'd like"

Amy and Grant made their way to the library. When walking in, Amy checked her cell. They had to be back to class by 11:00. It was now 10:15. Amy decided she was up to searching for books and followed Grant to one of the isles in the back. Amy noticed Ben at a computer and gave him a friendly smile which he gladly returned. Amy and Grant searched for books following the guidelines of their project outline.

"How about this one?" Grant asked politely "It talks about natural functions vs. man made."

"That seems perfect. I also found one on the natural effects of –" Suddenly Amy felt a sharp pain inside her that wasn't a kick but more on the lines of a contraction. She clutched her stomach

"Amy – are you okay?" Grant asked quickly "Come, we'll sit you down"

"No – no I'm f-f-fine." Amy assured, propping herself up on the bookshelf "go check these- these books out. I'm coming."

"You sure?"

"Yea, go. I'm fine."

Grant began to walk away holding a couple of books in his hands. Before he was half way across the room, he heard a crash of books fall to the floor and a cry for help. He turned around and saw Amy on the floor, clutching her stomach close to tears.

"AMY!" Grant screamed, running back to her side

"Grant- I- It hurts." Amy cried

"What's wrong? Where's the pain?"

Suddenly Ben ran up beside Grant, kneeling down.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Ben…" Amy stuttered. Suddenly another wave of pain shot through her and she let out a loud moan.

"Ben, Go call 911" Grant ordered

"What? Why? Ben asked worried

"I think Amy is in labour" Grant stated. He sat beside Amy and clutched her close to him as Ben ran off to grab his phone. Soon a whole crowd of teachers gathered around Amy and Grant and Amy as she suffered through contractions.

"It's going to be okay Amy. You're going to be okay."

After what seemed like ages, an ambulance arrived. The pain was getting worst but all Amy seemed to care about was where Ricky was. Ben had tried calling him but his phone was off. By the time Amy was loaded into the ambulance, it was a quarter to 11. Grant rode with her in the ambulance holding her hand. He seemed to know exactly what was wrong thanks to his studying at Med camp. Amy wasn't in labour yet, but if the contractions at her stage continued, it wouldn't be long until she was.

When they got to the hospital, it was 11 am and no one had heard from Ricky. George was out of town, visiting Mimsy with Anne and Robbie. Grant stayed by Amy's side. He wanted to leave and try to find Ricky but she wouldn't let him. Once she was stabilized by nurses, a female doctor Amy didn't recognize walked into the room. She introduced herself as Dr. Montgomery. She had been contacted by Dr. Silvann to attend to Amy, judging that this was preterm labour and therefore was classified as a high risk.

Dr. Montgomery checked out Amy while Grant waited outside in the hall texting and calling almost everyone he knew trying to get a hold of Ricky. Amy had mentioned something about a test he had today but was cut off by another contraction. When Grant walked back into the room he heard the doctor explaining everything to Amy.

"We were able to stop the contractions with a dose of _ but we are now starting you on some magnesium."

"Do you know what triggered the early labour?" Amy asked nervously

"We figure it had a lot to do with some sex hormones, after all, intercourse does induce labour as well as you were simply over exhausted, doing too many things at once caused stress on the fetus." The doctor said professionally, she pointed to the sonogram she had set up next to Amy. "Of course, your baby is still tiny and to prevent the contractions from returning, we are putting you on bed rest until your full term"

"BUT that's three months. I cant! I have John and school and work!" Amy yelled. She couldn't believe what was happening

"Amy calm down, you and Ricky can figure it all out. I'm going to try calling him again. Do you remember the number of his school?"

"Call his mom. The number is in my cell. She should know" Amy said miserably, turning her face away from Grant so he wouldn't see her tears.

Ricky bounced his knee up and down. For some strange reason, he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, he could just feel it. Luckily he was more than halfway through the exam and was hoping he would get out early. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A secretary Ricky recognized from the main office walked in and whispered something into the professor's ear. Then left in the same hurry she had entered.

"Umm class.." The professor coughed "Could I please see umm Ricky Underwood outside in the hall for a moment please?"

"_Uh-oh_" Ricky thought standing up and grabbing his things "_Please don't have anything to do with Amy, please don't have anything to do with Amy_"

"Hi Ricky" the professor said, closing the door behind him " I'm afraid your going to have to finish writing the test another day. It seems your girlfriend, Umm Amy, has been having contractions. She's at the hospital on- "

But the professor couldn't finish because Ricky was half way down the hall running for his life. Ricky jumped into his car and sped out of the parking lot leaving burned rubber scarring the pavement. Even without traffic, it would take Ricky almost 20 minutes to reach the hospital.

On his lunch, Ben was given the rest of the day off to go see Amy in the hospital. He had brought flowers hoping they would be an apology for all the shit he had put her through since graduation. When he entered her room, she was asleep. Grant sat on the chair next to her and looked up with a hopeful expression when Ben knocked on the door.

"Sorry, it's just me" Ben whispered apologetically "Still no sign of Ricky?"

"No. I spoke to his mom, umm Margaret and she said she would call the school to get Ricky out of class" Grant whispered back

Suddenly Amy woke up from her nap and squinted at the figure in her room.

"Ben,?"

"Hi Amy"

"Have you heard from Ricky?"

"No, but I'm here doesn't that count for something"

"No, Ben. I know you mean well, but I really need Ricky" Amy said starting to cry

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm not him. I'm going to leave and let you go back to sleep. Maybe Bunny knows how I can reach him. We'll find him don't worry"

Ben patted Grant on the back as he left to go find lunch. Grant sat down next to Amy and grabbed her hand. She gently pulled it away

"I'm trying here Amy. I know I'm not Ricky but you have me. He's coming and I think you should be grateful that today didn't turn out a lot worse"

"You don't get it Grant. This is my fault. I didn't take it easy or know when to say no to my desires. Ricky kept telling me to calm down and let him do things and now because I didn't listen, he is going to have to do everything!" Amy sputtered, starting to cry again. She let herself get lost in thought as she starred at the tiny image of her baby that still remained on the monitor.

Ricky was right outside the hospital when traffic slowed to a dead hault. He saw Ben walking on the side of the road and opened his door.

"BEN!"

"Ricky!" Ben screamed, running up to the car. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Amy went into labour, but she's okay now, we were able to stop the contractions."

"That's great. Ben?"

"Yea Ricky?"

"Park my car for me will you?" Ricky asked tossing Ben his keys and sprinting into the hospital parking lot. When Ricky got inside, he took the stairs because the visitor elevator was under repair. When he got to the fourth floor, he asked for Amy's room and was pointed down the hall. When he found the room, he slowly knocked on the door, shaking.

"RICKY!" Amy practically shouted when she saw him in the door

"AMY!" Ricky replied, rushing into her arms. He gave her and his baby the biggest hug and kissed her lips over and over again. He began to cry uncontrollably "I'm so sorry I wasn't there today. I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you and the baby. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine. I'm too tired to explain it all. Grant was a real trooper, he helped through everything. He can explain it to you" Amy said quietly

Ricky motioned for Grant to meet him in the hall. Ricky closed the door and turned towards Grant, giving him a hug

"Thank you for everything today. I'm so sorry I wasn't there through all of this, but I'm really glad you were. How is she? What happened?"

"She's okay now. Basically the baby was so stressed, and the little event you two had this morning triggered early labour. Amy collapsed at school while we were in the library and I called 911. She was having contractions. They put her on meds to stop the contractions, but to make sure they don't return until she's full term, she's on bed rest as of today. Talk to her about the whole guilt and fault thing. She feels terrible and cried over being on bed rest. I think she feels she has too much on her plate to be allowed to take a rest."

"I'm so stupid for letting her do all those things even she wanted to. It wasn't her fault and I know she's busy but none of those things are important now. Just her recovery is. Thanks Grant, for everything. Without you, she never would have gotten through today."

"It was no problem. I sort of sprung into action without having to think about it"

"You'll make a good doctor. I owe you."

"Thanks, and just re pay me by making sure she stays out of trouble. I got to get going. Take care" Grant said, leaving the wing

Ricky walked back into the room with Amy and sat next to her in Grant's old seat. He held her hand and kissed her again.

"I love you Amy, I don't want you to blame yourself for today. You did nothing wrong. And I would rather have you missing out on bringing john to daycare each day then you causing harm to this baby, you two and John are all I care about right now okay?"

"I know, I just can't help but think we could of lost this little one today" She said, rubbing her stomach.

"But we didn't" Ricky replied back. Amy nodded her head understandingly. As Ricky began to talk about what had happened with his test and the professor, Amy's face changed. Ricky noticed her sudden change in positioning, but before he could ask what was wrong, Amy started to seize. Buzzers went off and beeping got louder as Amy's whole body seized and shook. Ricky clicked the nurse button and started screaming for help and he tried to hold Amy in a safe position as she shook violently, eyes rolling back into her head.

"HELP HELP. SOMEONE" Ricky screamed.

A bunch of nurses rushed into the room, they took away the pillows on the hospital bed and laid Amy down. A lady in a white lab coat Ricky didn't recognize, put an oxygen mask across her face and held her head. Ricky kept his hands placed on Amy's shoulders as she shook.

"What's happening?" Ricky screamed

"It is a reaction to the different types of medication" the doctor in the white coat replied calmly "We just wait for the seizure to pass."

"Who are you?" Ricky asked confused

"I'm an ob/gyn who specializes in high risk pregnancies. I'm Dr. Montgomery. Nice to meet you Ricky"

"Dr. Silvann mentioned you. Is Amy going to be okay?"

"Yes I believe so. Let's get her through this right now and then I'll give you both a full diagnosis"

A nurse near the end of Amy's bed, charting the baby's heart beat stated that the pulse was coming back to normal, as Amy slowly stopped shaking.

"It may take a short while for her to wake up. Call me when she does." Dr. Montgomery said, leaving the room.

About 20 minutes later, Amy woke up confused and tired. Ricky explained everything to Amy and went to call Dr. Montgomery. The doctor came in and checked Amy once more before concurring she was fine. Her contractions had passed and her body had adjusted to the doses. Amy was being kept for over night observation. By the time it was dark out, the floor had gone quiet. Ricky lied in bed with Amy, her head resting on his shoulders.

"I'm really glad today didn't turn out a lot worst Amy" Ricky whispered

"Me too. I was so scared without you. I'm just happy someone was here for me. Grant knew exactly what to do, I didn't"

"That wasn't your fault. Whatever you did, was perfect because you're here. Both of you are" Ricky reassured, placing his hand over Amy's stomach

"I was thinking, if we have another boy, we should name him Grant."

"I like that. Grant seems like a strong name, and I think the real Grant deserves to have a baby named after him after all he did for us today"

"I agree." Amy said, yawning.

"You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think we should get married. Now I know we are already engaged, but today was just such a visual reminder of how much I love you and care for you and want to be with you forever. I think we should have a small wedding before the baby is born. We have 12 weeks left. How about in a month?"

"I think that's a perfect idea. I don't care when or how we get married; I just want to be with you"

"Ditto" Ricky said, pulling Amy in for a kiss. That was all he was going to do at least until the baby was born. He was taking no risks or chances. His family was way too important to him. Amy fell asleep on Ricky's shoulder. He knew she was exhausted and didn't move. He tried falling asleep himself. For the first time, he was able to fall asleep without worry. His nightmare had come true and he had survived.

Everything was going to be okay.


	15. Remembering

Adrian tossed and turned in her bed. She groggily sat up and sadly stared into the darkness of her large, empty apartment. Ben and his father had let her live there while she attended college. She was grateful for everything Ben had given her, and she still loved him, but not in the way she had before. Adrian sat there, not wanting to move. If she got up, she faced the truth of today. She would face everything she had learned to overcome in the past year. Today was the worst reminder of how hard she had fought and how hard she was still fighting. Adrian fought tears, as she pulled on her robe. She grabbed her cell from the nightstand, and made her way into the living room. She passed Mercy's empty room, still painted yellow, and decided to close the door. Today would be hard enough. As she turned on some lights in the kitchen, she found her self face to face with her monthly calendar, taped to her fridge. Her eyes met today's date but she read it's content before she could help it.

April 3rd 2012 – Mercy's first birthday.

These words smacked Adrian right in the face as she fell to the floor in tears. Her chest hurt so much, she rocked to fight holding in her breath forever. It had been one year, in one moment her life had changed forever. She never had a choice in the matter and neither did Ben. Ben. Adrian knew today would be tough for him too. They hadn't spoken in weeks so the topic of today was never brought up. Adrian reached into her pocket for her phone, wiping tears away from her cheeks. She created a new message but felt compelled to send it to someone other than Ben. Someone who she felt was still in love with her, looking for the right moment to let it all out. Adrian hit 'Ricky' on her contact list, clicked send and awaited a reply.

* * *

><p>Amy sat in her bathtub, bubble bath covering her nude figure. Just above the top edge of the water was Amy's baby bump. She laid her head back on the towel used as a pillow and gave a big sigh. She could hear Ricky storming around outside of the bathroom. He was busy cleaning, cooking and caring for John all at the same time. It depressed Amy that she couldn't help Ricky in anyway than make sure John didn't get into mischief. Her job was to care for their baby. She had been put on bed rest since her scare, three weeks earlier. Amy was now 28 weeks along, and getting around was hard enough, not to mention with the added complication of labor any moment. Amy felt ready to go back to bed and finish her book. Being home all day was really boring. Amy knew it was time to start on her schoolwork so she would have some chance at an early graduation. With all her free time, she figured why not.<p>

"Ricky!" Amy called from the bath.

Ricky heard a muffled call for his help through the bathroom door. He shut off the stove and told John to stay where he was. He walked into the bathroom with a towel hanging off his shoulder. He drained the tub, and helped Amy to her feet very slowly. He quickly wrapped his towel around her body as she leaned against the wall for support. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. Ricky gently placed Amy on the bed. He grabbed a few more towels, a hair brush and sweats and placed them next to Amy. Ricky went back to his breakfast. Once he had John fed, he gave Amy her plate on a TV table and went to get dressed.

"I don't have any classes today but I need to hand in my application for summer courses. Just one or two small classes. I should be home by ten. Then I'll clean up, go to work for a few hours and pick up John." Ricky said, walking back into the room buttoning up his shirt.

"Why are you taking classes over the summer? The baby will be a new born still"

"I know, but think of it this way. If I get some courses over with while you're still at home, then once we both are back in school, I'll have less to do. "

"That's a good way to look at it. Can you stop by Grant on the way home? I need you to pick up my work. This way while I'm stuck doing nothing all day, I can at least work on graduating a little earlier. I'll call guidance today so they know to expect you"

"I can if you want, but you're sure that isn't too much to take on? You should be resting"

"I'm fine. I rest enough. So much that I feel I should be helping you with all of this"

Ricky sat on the bed next to Amy. He kissed her.

"Hey. You are helping. By being here, and taking care of our baby. That's the best thing you can do. Please believe me when I say I'm fine."

Amy nodded her head. She looked away from Ricky and starred at her son who was busy flipping through an animal book. Ricky got up from the bed and grabbed John's bag making sure he had everything.

"Say goodbye to Mommy John. It's time to go" Ricky said, walking towards the door.

John ran up to Amy and hopped on the bed. He knew to be gentle around her and was very careful not to hurt his mom in anyway.

"Bye Mommy" John murmured

"Thankyou John" Amy said, giving her son a hug. "Can I have a kiss?"

John kissed Amy on the cheek and bent over and kissed her stomach. He flashed her a smile just like his dad's and ran out of the apartment.

"Remember to call me if anything happens. Your lunch is in the fridge incase you're hungry before I get home. Bunny is downstairs if you need her. I'll be back soon." Ricky said as he was leaving the room

"I know I know. See you. Have a good day! Love you!" Amy called after Ricky as he closed the door. Amy looked around the empty apartment. All she had was 16 channels on TV, a book and a blanket. Amy scratched all three ideas and reached for her phone on the nightstand. When she checked her messages, she had only one new. It was an email from Ben.

_To Amy: From Ben_

_Hey Ames. I hope you're recovering from your emergency a few weeks ago. You gave us quite a scare. I know we've spoken since then but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I came by your hospital room, as I'm sure you remember but I forgot to ask if Grant ever gave you the flowers. I hope he did. I see us as friends. At least that's all we can be at the moment and maybe even ever. Today I need a friend Amy. I don't know if you remember what today is or not, but it is or should have been Mercy's First Birthday. Adrian called me earlier but she didn't sound too eager to talk. It's hard to talk about Mercy with her because we both suffered something so big, I don't know if our hearts can support each other. Maybe that's why we weren't good together after her death. Too much pain all in one place. I know you can't come visit me and Ricky would send me to another galaxy if I came over there, but would you mind if I called you? Just let me know. Thanks Amy._

_ Ben._

* * *

><p>Ricky finished his meeting with the councilor at school and walked outside towards his car. He tried checking his phones for any messages from Amy but he realized his phone had died once again. Ricky plugged his cell into his car jack, but kept the phone off so it would charge faster. Plus he wasn't allowed to use his phone while driving. Ricky drove home to his apartment. He left his phone inside the car, knowing it wasn't a full battery yet. When he got inside, he found Amy lying on the bed watching some sort of cartoon. She sat up at the sight of him and he greeted her with a kiss.<p>

"Hey babe" Ricky greeted "What are we watching?"

"Some cartoon I used to watch with my dad when I was a kid. It's called Madeline. It's about some little girl who is an orphan and lives in France. It's adorable. Here watch"

Ricky laid down next to Amy. He starred at the television intriguingly.

"Madeline huh? That's a nice name" Ricky mumbled

Before long, Amy was asleep on Ricky's shoulder. The program had ended and some commercial that Ricky had no interest in had started to play. He reached for the remote and turned off the device. He slowly rolled away from Amy, lowering her head onto her pillow. He cleaned up the apartment, and set out Amy's lunch on a tray. He placed it next to her bed and went to shower. He walked out of the bathroom, clean and in his work uniform. Amy sat up in her bed and immediately reached for the lunch set out by her fiancé.

"So, I'm going to go downstairs and pull a two hour shift. Then I'll stop by your school, pick up John, drop him here and go grocery shopping. " Ricky listed to Amy as he searched for a grocery flyer. He found it on the kitchen counter under some other papers.

"That sounds good. I'll see you in a bit" Amy said. As soon as Ricky left out the door. Amy grabbed her phone and decided to reply to Ben's earlier message.

_To Ben from Amy_

_Hi Ben. I'm doing fine thanks. Feeling much better. We really shouldn't be talking. I'm very thankful for everything you did so I'll make an exception. I knew Mercy's birthday was coming up, but the date escaped me. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do to help you today. Don't hesitate to ask. Ricky should be home soon. He just left to go to work for a few hours. When he comes back and leaves to go shopping, I'll call you._

_Amy_

* * *

><p>Ricky pulled off his apron and grabbed his sweater from the back room. He waved goodbye to Bunny and walked out to his car. Ricky drove down the road, past the main intersection and into the Grant high parking lot. He walked in and found the halls empty. The councilors office door was open and he walked in. Katelyn was busy working at her desk and was startled by the figure in the doorway.<p>

"Ricky?" Katelyn stuttered "Is that you? What are you doing here? Is Amy okay"

"Yea, Hi Ms. O'Malley. No, Amy's fine, She told me to stop by and pick up her homework. She apparently called earlier?"

"Oh yes, she did actually, I'm sorry" Katelyn apologized reaching for a folder on her cabinet. "Here we are. Everything from the past three weeks along with two weeks worth of extra work"

"Sounds good. Who should she call if she has questions about the work?"

"There is a number that specializes in home schooling. Should be written on the instruction sheet I provided"

"This is great. Thanks Ms. O'Malley" Ricky bid his farewell as he walked out of the school. Once in his car, he checked his phone. He found one voicemail on his cell and knew it wasn't from Amy because he didn't recognize the number. He played it and listened carefully

"Hi Ricky," The voice Ricky recognized as Adrian sniffled into the receiver "I'm sorry for calling, but I really needed a friend. Today is Mercy's birthday, or it would have been. I can't talk about it with Ben. I need you. I'm lost without her Ricky. I feel like you and I connected at some point and I need some support today. Please Ricky. Stop by later if you're up to it, Thanks."

Ricky heard a dial tone and ended the app on his phone. He sat in his car for a moment. Remembering the day he and Amy had sex for the first time since John's conception. He hated calling their first night together 'Band Camp'. It made him and Amy sound like horny teens that couldn't control themselves. Ricky remembered Ben's tears from that day and how hard he had held Amy as she shook in sadness. Loosing Mercy was hard on everyone. Ricky knew Adrian needed a friend today. He wanted to be there for her. Ricky glanced at the time on his dashboard. He was late picking up John. He drove to the church nursery and ran inside to get his son. John was happy to see him. Now that Amy wasn't working, John was away from both Ricky and Amy a lot more these days. Ricky drove John home who ran into Amy's arms when he got into the apartment.

"Hi Honey!" Amy exclaimed, giving her son a hug." How'd it go Ricky?"

"Fine. They said he was good today. As usual"

"That's my boy!" Amy cheered

"Amy, I don't want to be out too late. So I'm going to do some shopping now. I should be back in a hour but if it's later don't worry okay"

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

Ricky walked out the door, closing it behind him. He got in his car and instead of turning around in the direction of the store; he pushed the gas and flew out of the street. Within six minutes, he was at Adrian's.

* * *

><p>Once Ricky was gone, Amy told John to settle in next to her with some trucks. He did as he was told and became quite occupied quite quickly. Amy picked up her phone and speed dialed Ben. He picked up on the second ring.<p>

"Amy?"

"Hi Ben."

* * *

><p>Ricky knocked on the apartment door. Adrian ran to open it as quickly as she could. She knew Ricky would show. She invited Ricky in and gave him a glass of water. They sat together on her couch awkwardly at first. Ricky broke the silence.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"That's okay. I figured you would come. Thanks by the way. It's nice to know you care."

"Is it terrible?"

"It's the worst feeling in the world. I still think about her all the time"

"I don't think that will ever go away Adrian. I mean, she was your daughter. You loved her. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Amy or John if one of them was to leave."

"I know. But the good thing is that some days are better than others. And these days are better than they were a month ago, or two months etc."

"Time. It seems like that's the answer to everything sometimes"

"How long did it take for you to get over your child hood?"

"I'll never be over it, I'm still not over it. But like I said, time helps. Helps me walk further away from what happened without guilt or anger."

"I feel so guilty sometimes."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Amy laughed along with Ben through the phone. He was telling her a story from English class. The only class they had together at least until Amy's accident. Amy couldn't remember the last time she had had such a nice time with Ben. Soon they got back on the topic of Mercy.<p>

"Is it just terrible?"

"It's the worst feeling in the world. Loosing someone you love that much"

"It will get better Ben. At least, I hope it will"

"Thanks Amy. It was nice of you to call. And thanks for giving up Ricky today."

"What do you mean Ben?" Amy asked curiously as she stroked John's hair.

"Adrian told me Ricky was coming over today."

Amy's eyes bugged out of her head. She hadn't given Ricky the okay to go see that whore. Ben was a different story, but Adrian!

"Oh oh oh. Yea. That." Amy stuttered, trying to show she knew what Ben was talking about. "Ben, I got to go. John is crying."

"Oh okay. Bye Amy. Thanks again"- But Amy had already hung up. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Ricky was supposed to be shopping, not flirting with that bitch. This had to be a mistake.

* * *

><p>Adrian walked Ricky to the door. She had told Ricky about Ben and Amy calling. He wasn't upset. He liked Ben and was grateful to him for all his help with Amy a few weeks back. Adrian starred at Ricky with a teasing smile on her face.<p>

"This was nice Adrian, but I still need to go shopping. I don't want to leave John alone with Amy too long"

Suddenly Adrian grabbed Ricky's face and pulled him in. She passionately kissed him. He lingered for a moment but grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"GOD DAMN IT ADRIAN" Ricky screamed "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT. I'M WITH AMY. WE ARE HAVING ANOTHER BABY. WE ARE ENGAGED. NOT YOU. AMY. AMY AND I. NOTHING YOU DO CAN CHANGE THAT. I LOVE HER. NOT YOU" Ricky opened the door and slammed it behind him. He got in his car and drove home. He knew this would reach Amy somehow and wanted to be the first to tell her. He wasn't letting Adrian ruin his family.

* * *

><p>Amy paced the floor of the apartment. She wasn't supposed to be standing but she couldn't help it. Ricky had gotten her all worked up. Suddenly, Ricky burst through the door without any groceries.<p>

"Where are the groceries" Amy asked coldly "Better yet. WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Amy calm down. Yes. I didn't go shopping. I was at Adrian's"

"I KNEW IT. BEN TOLD ME YOU WERE. HOW COULD YOU. YOU LIED TO ME"

"You lied to me. I know you were talking Ben today."

"Ben is different. You like Ben. He is your friend and he helped us when I was hurt. All Adrian ever did was swear about our decisions like it is any of her business. HOW CAN YOU WANT TO BE A FRIEND TO SOMEONE LIKE THAT"

"Amy. I'm sure you know what today is. Adrian needed me. I didn't go for sex. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU"

"I want to believe that. Is that all that happened? Just you being there as a friend"

" no. Not really. We kissed. Or it was more her kissing me"

"KISSING. RICKY HOW COULD YOU. KISSING. YOU BASTARD" Amy had lost it. She started throwing John's books at him. John sat on the bed, with his hands over his eyes, peeking through his little fingers.

"AMY1 SHE KISSED ME. IT WASN'T LIKE THAT. OWW STOP!" Ricky screamed dodging flying options. Amy started crying. She threw her hands over her face and sobbed. Ricky slowly came around and hugged her.

"I wanted to come and tell you. I know you're upset but..."

Amy pushed Ricky away. "Upset doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling!" Amy felt a sharp kick inside her and doubled over in pain.

"AMY. YOU OKAY. Here. Sit down. What are you doing standing?"

Amy stood back up. "No. I can do whatever I want"

Ricky yelled back "AND SO CAN I"

Amy felt another sharp pain and screamed. Ricky grabbed her and lowered her onto the bed.

"Sshhhhh. It's okay Amy. Just relax."

Amy's face was white as she gripped her stomach in fear

"Amy. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you where I was going but I didn't want to upset you. I'm so sorry baby. I swear though. As soon as she kissed me, I got the hell out of there. And I screamed at her pretty good. She's probably still crying."

Amy started to laugh between her tears. He colour returned and she let go of her stomach, reaching for Ricky's hands.

"I'm sorry I got so upset. I really can't stand her."

"I know." Ricky said, leaning in and hugging Amy. He rubbed his hand over her stomach and felt a soft kick. He pulled John into the hug and kissed his son on the head. "We're done screaming John" Ricky assured.

"No more yelling." Amy promised

"I love you" Ricky whispered

"I love you more" Amy whispered back


	16. Congratulations

**A/N I just want to thank everyone for being so patient. My life is little bit of a hectic rat race right now. So many things going on at school. I'm trying to finish up this series. I have three more chapters to go. The two part finale and then closing chapter. Expect a lot of drama in the next two chapters. I'm not promising anything, but there are a lot of complications and lives are put at risk. I want to thank everyone for their continued support. It means so much. **

* * *

><p>"Amy!" Ricky screamed through the bathroom door "You ready to go?"<p>

"Yea! Just come here and help me pack John's bag." Amy yelled back as she pulled on her sweater.

Ricky came out of the bathroom freshly shaven and walked over to Amy.

"Here let me do that Ames, Why does John need so many toys. All it is, is a doctor's visit."

"Yes, but it might be a very long visit. It's a hospital for one thing. And what if Dr. Montgomery ends up saying I'm going into labour. You never know."

"Don't be ridiculous. That couldn't h-happen could it?" Ricky asked worriedly

"Well I could go any moment at any day. It's just less likely because I've been on bed rest for the past 6 weeks. I'm 30 weeks along."

"I'm sure your fine. Now come on, we need to leave if we are making the appointment on time. Where's John?"

"Hereee!" John cackled, running into the living room

"Hey Bud. You ready?" Ricky asked amusingly

John nodded his head and Ricky threw him over his shoulder. He piggy backed John to the door.

"Ames. Stay here. I'm going to leave John with Bunny and then come back and help you downstairs"

Ricky brought his son down into the butcher shop. Bunny had just walked in and was hanging up her jacket. Ricky lowered John to the ground and dashed back upstairs. He grabbed Amy's wheelchair from the upstairs hallway and packed it into the van. He then helped Amy down the stairs and into the car. Bunny walked John outside and handed him over to Ricky.

Within 15 minutes, they were at the hospital. Ricky took out the wheelchair and helped Amy into her seat. John took Ricky's hand as he wheeled Amy through the hospital doors. Once inside the elevator, John did his usual and pressed all of the buttons before Ricky took notice. The ride up to the sixth floor took three times as long. Ricky held John in his arms making sure he couldn't get into any more mischief. They made their way into the waiting area and Ricky signed in. Soon Dr. Montgomery found a spare moment and welcomed the couple inside one of her examination rooms.

"Okay Amy. Let's see how you two are doing" Dr. Montgomery greeted as she rushed into the room, pulling on latex gloves. Ricky helped Amy from her chair and onto the exam table. Amy pulled her feet into the stirrups. She was wearing a maternity dress and didn't need a gown considering it was supposed to be a short lived visit. Ricky pulled John into his arms and balanced him on his left knee. He used his right hand to hold Amy's left. The doctor checked out Amy below and said everything was looking good. Amy was still one centimetre dilated as she had been for the last six weeks. Dr. Montgomery still recommended she remain on bed rest.

"Now if you will lift up your shirt, we can get another image of the baby." Dr. Montgomery requested. She grabbed the sonogram machine and spread blue gel across Amy's abdomen. She then ran the camera on top and a picture feed appeared on the screen.

"Look Ricky" Amy squealed "The baby has gotten so big"

"I know. Hey John look. That's your little brother or sister. Isn't the baby cute?" Ricky asked in his kiddie voice. John looked from the screen to both parents, then back at the screen to his mom's belly. A smile appeared on his little face.

"Mommy! Baby big!" John shrieked, startling the doctor but making both Ricky and Amy laugh.

"Yes, the baby is very big John" Dr. Montgomery agreed "and healthy too. Pretty soon you're going to have a new baby in the house. So Amy, everything looks great. I want you to pay extra attention to any pains or sharp kicks you feel. They could be early contractions."

"Don't worry. I'll call if anything feels off. Ricky has been a big help recently. I don't think we should have any troubles." Amy reassured

* * *

><p>Soon, Amy, Ricky and John were back in their van, driving home. John had fallen asleep in his car seat and Amy was admiring the photo of their baby as Ricky drove. Soon Ricky pulled into the Butcher shop parking lot and parked the car. He made Amy promise to stay put as he put John upstairs. He came back down and helped Amy out of the passenger side. As Amy waited in the car, she couldn't help but notice all the cars parked on the street. She found it odd because it usually wasn't this busy.<p>

Ricky supported Amy with his hand drawn across her back as they made their way upstairs.

"Now Amy don't be startled or scared when we get up to the apartment. I felt you deserved a little surprise and took the liberty of throwing one for you and our gorgeous baby." Ricky said to Amy calmly

"What are you talking about Ricky?" Amy asked truly curios

"You'll see."

Oh and Amy did see. Suddenly, a large group of people started screaming "surprise" from inside the apartment. Amy's parents and Ricky's parents had come along with Robbie, Ashley and Toby and Bunny. Even Brooke and David along with their newest addition Nicholas had come. Amy was so taken back that she began to cry.

"Don't think of it as a baby shower, think of it as a celebration party. Celebrating you, our baby and one more thing." Ricky said quietly

"One more thing? What else did you do?"

Ricky ran across the room and grabbed a wrapped picture frame off of the shelf. He handed it to Amy, who sat down in the middle of the couch as she opened it, tears strolling down her face when she saw what it was.

"Happy Graduation Amy" Ricky whispered "You did it, 8 weeks early. You finished all the requirements and because it was home schooling, there was no final exam. Congrats" Ricky reached over and hugged Amy. She hugged back. Trying not to burst into tears but it was too late. She was holding her very own highschool diploma, framed and everything. She had done it. She couldn't believe it.

Amy watched as Ricky hung the diploma on the wall next to his. Her immediate family came over and hugged her, each giving her a present. No one was allowed to bring anything extravagant. They had all the baby furniture from when John was a baby. All that was needed were clothes and bottles and toys. Ricky's family bid Amy congratulations as well. Soon it was Brooke and David's turn. Brooke was holding her new born son just five days old. He had come three weeks early but was doing just fine.

"Hi Amy!" Brooke greeted "So nice to see you!"

"Brooke. Thank you so much for coming. He's beautiful!" Amy cried

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course!"

Brooke lowered Nicholas into Amy's arms. He was asleep and barely stirred at the change in his position. Ricky and David came over and starred at the baby in awe.

"Congrats man" Ricky said, offering a handshake. "He's.. Stunning"

"Isn't he?" David agreed

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for cake and presents. Margaret had bought a delicious vanilla frosting cake and served it out in small slices to anyone who wanted some. Ricky sat next to Amy and handed her gifts one by one. She unwrapped each gift carefully. She got an amazing bib and bottle set from Brooke and David and a 6 pack of onesies from Ashley and Toby. Her mother gave her a 100 dollar gift card for baby boutiques near by and a family photo album was a gift form her father. Ricky's parents all chipped in and gave Amy a duplex stroller. I was big enough to carry both John and the new baby.<p>

Before long, the little get together started to slow. Both Robbie and John had fallen asleep and David had left to start the car. Brooke wrapped her son in a light sweater, pulled a hat over his head and laid him into his carrier. Just then Anne approached Amy with some news.

"Amy, I know that out of all the gifts today, it seems like we have given you all we could. But your father and I have a little something for you, Ricky and well kind of even John."

Ricky sat down next to Amy, embracing her with his arms. Both him and Amy had puzzling expressions on their faces. Anne walked into John's room and quickly returned carrying a large garment bag. She laid it over Amy's lap and watched Amy unzip it then gasp as it's sight. Inside the bag was a beautiful, sparkling wedding dress.

"It's the wedding dress I wore at my wedding with your father." Anne spoke quietly through irregular breaths, holding back tears "I had it tailored for you. I wore it when I was pregnant and it just need a size adjustment. It should be a perfect fit"

"Mom, thankyou. This is amazing. But we weren't going to get married until the baby was born, even later." Amy apologized

"That's just the thing. Your father and I want to pay for a little wedding, this weekend. We figure you could have the baby anytime considering your situation and we want you to be married before the baby comes."

"Ames" Ricky whispered "We should do it. I love you so much, I don't see the problem with turning this love into a commitment a little bit earlier than planned"

"I don't know…" Amy conflicted "Okay. Yea! Let's do it! Let's get married this weekend!"

Everyone in the room clapped and applauded and Ricky leaned over and kissed Amy.

"I love you" Ricky whispered, embracing Amy in a warm hug.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, once everyone had left the apartment, Amy, Ricky and John spent some time together just the three of them. John had gone into his room to play with a new train set Nora had found him. Ricky finished loading the dishes onto the rack to air dry. He had begun thinking of how everything was moving so fast. The fears of becoming a father again for the second time crept back into his mind. He was overwhelmed with emotion and walked over to the bed where Amy laid reading.<p>

Ricky tried to hold back his pain but it was uncontrollable.

"A-Am-Amy-y?" Ricky stuttered, shaking as he approached her

Amy shot up from her book and saw Ricky cowering in front of her, face white and distraught

"Babe! What's wrong?" Amy cried

Ricky burst into tears, hissy sounds coming from his clenched jaw as tears strolled down his face. He crawled on to the bed and collapsed into Amy.

"It's going to be fine. Ricky. I'm going to be fine" Amy said as se soothed her fiancé by rubbing his back. He couldn't control himself and continued to shake. His sobs got quieter and his moans turned into small shaky breaths. He removed himself from Amy's grasp and wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry" Ricky mumbled

"That's okay honey. Do you want to talk?"

Rick nodded his head up and down quickly and began to explain what he was feeling.

"At the beginning, I thought I could deal with being a dad the second time around but as the months carried on, I became more and more scared. I didn't think I could do and mostly, I was petrified that something bad would happen. When you started to bleed, I thought I had lost the baby. That was it. After that, I began having nightmares. They were about you and the baby and you were never there because something bad had happened. I tried to take care of the baby but it always disappeared into something red. Then, you collapsed at school and I knew that was it. I had lost you" Ricky cried, more tears strolling down his face "but you were okay. My dreams were wrong. I'm so scared I'm going to loose you. You saved my life and if something ever happened to you, or John or the baby. I would die. It would kill me. I can't help but be petrified for what this labour is going to bring. And now with the wedding and the baby coming soon, these fears are just growing bigger and bigger. I don't know what to do"

Amy waited until Ricky was finished. She watched with a broken heart as he poured his out to hers. When he was finished, she pulled him into a hug. He sobbed into her arms uncontrollably again. She had never seen this side of Ricky. He was scared just like her and had obviously not known how to share his anxiety until now which pained Amy even more. She pulled away and starred deeply into his eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean" Amy spoke slowly making sure he heard every word "I am scared something will happen to you and I'll be alone with two children at eighteen. I'm also scared we might loose the baby. Or worse, you'll loose me. We don't know what tomorrow brings Ricky. I'm tired of worrying about what if. What ever happens, happens but we're strong and we need to make it through for this family. I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere as long as I have a say in it. I love you SO much. I am so grateful that you shared this with me"

"I don't know what to say."

Amy grabbed Ricky's hand and placed it on her stomach. He instantly felt a little kick and looked up into Amy's eyes

"Say you love me" Amy whispered

"I love you." Ricky whispered back "And you." He said, reaching down and kissing Amy's stomach.

"I think I landed on some names for the baby. Care to hear?" Amy

"Absolutely" Ricky exclaimed, flashing Amy a small smile. He curled up next to her and the two starred up at the ceiling, lost in one another's presence sharing their plans, fears and ideas long into the night.


	17. Take My Hand Pt 1

**A/N This is the story finale, part one of two. I am really enjoying writing the finale and the second part of the chapter should be up by tomorrow. I will try my best to detail the events of the chapter as much as I possibly can. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep in mind that I am no doctor and only go by what I see on tv.**

Ricky slowly opened his eyes, taking time to adjust to the bright light of the room. He found himself spooning Amy's side with his arm drawn over her stomach. As he propped himself up on his elbows, he couldn't help but stare at the overwhelming beauty escaping his fiancé. As he got out of bed quietly trying not to disturb the peace, he stretched and gave the clock a quick glance. It was a quarter after seven. Ricky needed to be at the church by eight. Ricky went to shower, in hopes of being quick.

The soft muffled stream of water through the bathroom door awoke Amy from her sleep. She heard John's bedroom door creak open as he wandered into the room dazed and sleepy headed, rubbing his eyes. He climbed up onto the bed and starred at his mom.

"Hi Honey" Amy greeted empathetically

"Unhhh" John groaned tiredly

"What's wrong? Are you tired? You just slept for 12 hours. Now mommy should be tired. She was busy planning her wedding last night. Speaking of weddings…" Amy trailed off as she stroked John's hair " Do you know what today is John?"

John shook his head up and down, a little grin forming on his face as if he just remembered "Wding" John mumbled clapping his hands

"Yaay! That's right, you remembered!" Amy exclaimed excitedly "It's mommy and daddy's wedding. Are you excited John?"

John nodded his head up and down once again. Ricky walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste.

"Hey good you're up" Ricky stated, grabbing an outfit from the armoire "Let me get changed and then I'll whip up something."

"No rush" Amy said nonchalantly "I'm not that hungry anyways, but John might be"

"What? You're always hungry. Your not getting cold feet are you?" Ricky joked

"No, Im overwhelmed with excitement, it's just something feels off. Must be a bit of jitters. I'll be okay."

Ricky accepted Amy's reassurance and dashed back into the bathroom to change. He then threw a bunch of eggs in a pan for him and John. Ricky gathered all the things they would need for today as his breakfast cooked. John had been bathed the night before and decorations such as flowers had been ordered last week. Once Ricky fed John and himself, he cleaned the kitchen. He had to leave within fifteen minutes in order to be at the church on time. Amy pulled John into her lap and read him a story as Ricky packed. Ricky laid both his and John's suits on the coffee table along with their shoes. Ricky grabbed the portfolio Amy had been working on all last week that specifically described where the decorations would go inside the church.

Even though Ricky was part Jewish, they had decided on a traditional wedding in the eyes of the protestant church. Jack's dad had flown into town to host the ceremony and was coming with both his wife and Jack. Jack had invited Grace as his date who had invited her brother and parents. Ashley had invited Griffin who had invited Grant and peter. Lauren and Madison weren't invited. Over the course of Amy's pregnancy, the pair had kind of separated not only from Amy, but from each other. Amy didn't want to invite Adrian and Ricky didn't want to invite Ben. Leo and Bunny were invited who of course had invited Ben because he wanted to tag along. Ricky and Amy's parents had agreed to pay for the wedding and were hiring a photographer to take photos of the ceremony. Amy invited Brooke and David to the wedding as well. Nicholas was staying with his grandparents so the couple was free for the weekend. David was Ricky's best man and Brooke was chosen by Amy to be her Maid of honour and only bridesmaid. Brooke was scheduled to come over at eight once Ricky left for the church with John to meet David.

"Okay, Mrs. Underwood." Ricky coaxed "We will see you at eleven." He planted a short kiss onto her lips.

"Can't wait. Bye John" Amy waved as her soon to be husband left the apartment with their son.

* * *

><p>Soon there was a knock at the door. Amy called the visitor inside and was happy to see Brooke carrying all the things they would need to prepare for the wedding. First, Brooke sprayed Amy's hair with a slight mist of water and easily combed her thick strands. She then used a curling iron to add minor waves and curls to her hair. Brooke unzipped Amy's wedding dress from the garment bag and handed the gown to Amy who slowly changed into it as Brooke did her own hair in the bathroom. Next was make-up. Brooke applied only a touch of mascara to Amy's already dark eyelashes and plucked a few eyebrow hairs. Amy did her own lipstick as Brooke applied a layer of eye shadow to her own face. By 9:30, the girls were ready to go.<p>

Ricky walked into the church with John clinging to his neck. He lowered his son to the ground and checked the time. 8:05. They were right on schedule. He brought John through a small hallway and into a large concrete room with benches. He stripped John of his outfit and slowly made him out into a little handsome devil. John's suit fit just right. The tie was clip on in case John got uncomfortable later on. Even Ricky was wearing a tie today. Though he hated it, he wanted to look extra special for the happiest moment of his life. Ricky double tied John's dress shoes and yanked him off of the bench. He then changed into a grey tuxedo himself with a grey and white striped tie, black belt and dress shoes. He and John walked back into the lobby of the church and saw David leaning up against a window, checking his messages.

"David!" Ricky called "Glad you bothered to show. I was worried for a second."

"And what? Miss all this?" David cockily replied, walking over to Ricky and John.

David crouched down to John's level and bid him a hello which John shyly hid from behind his father's pant leg.

"Did you bring the rings David?"

"I got them right here." David said as he patted the outside of his black tuxedo.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull up in front of the church. Ricky's parents got out of the car. They were all dressed up and looked so happy which gave Ricky peace. For once, maybe they could finally be proud of him. As they walked into the church, they were greeted with open arms by Ricky, John and even David. David led them to find their seats with John in toe as Ricky went to find Jack's father.

* * *

><p>Brooke pulled into the church parking lot at a quarter after ten. Spots had already started filling up. And people Amy recognized from school such as Grace and Jack who were making their way in through the front doors, with lovely gifts in their hands. Brooke helped Amy into her wheelchair, careful not to catch her dress in a wheel and rolled her inside. David caught up with them both and brought them into a room near the entrance to the ceremony. Brooke stayed behind and awaited Ricky's return to the front lobby. When she saw him, her breath was taken away. He was in a fine grey suit and had combed his hair, making it extra perfect. Yet he was missing something.<p>

"Hi Brooke!" Ricky greeted, walking into a hug. "Thank you so much for coming. You look amazing."

"And so do you! But something is missing.."

"What? I shaved this morning, I promise!"

"No, silly! You need a flower on your chest. Here, let me." Brooke reached out to a bouquet near by and ripped off a budding flower, pinning it to Ricky's jacket.

"There we go!" Brooke piped

Ricky pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much. Now I'm perfect"

"Haha, no worries. You're good to go. Are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding? Pretty soon I'm going to have to change my shirt. How's Amy. Did you guys get here okay?" Ricky asked nervously, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

"Yep, she is all set. David is just slipping on her flats for me and then he is bringing her out here. This means you need to skedaddle. Send John out with Amy's dad and I'll get him set with the rings."

"Okay thanks so much Brooke. You're the best"

"I know, now shoo!" Brooke ordered jokingly and went off in search of her husband and the bride.

Inside the dressing room, David unpacked Amy's bag. With her was a bag she had for the hospital just in case. David was supposed to bring it inside the church with him once he left Amy with his wife. David crouched down beneath Amy's wheel chair and slipped on her white flats. Everyone had agreed she was a health risk and potential danger in heels at this stage of her pregnancy so Amy had decided on a plain pair of flat slip-ons.

"Are you nervous?" David asked, trying to ase the tension of the room.

"More so for Ricky. I hope he is doing okay. Did you see him? Are the decorations all ready? Is everyone here?"

"First of all, you need to calm down. Ricky is doing fine. He looks great, and so do you and so does John. All the decorations are here and set up. Jack's dad got them all ready yesterday and he and Ricky set them up today once your in-laws arrived. Everyone is here; Brooke is setting everyone in their positions. All you need to do is walk down the aisle without tripping and then not screw up your vows."

"You're very funny" Amy accused sarcastically

"I try to be" David replied "Now, you ready to be married?"

"Totally. Wheel me away" Amy jokingly ordered, punching her hand through the air like superman. David wheeled her into the front lobby. John ran up to her side, dragging a red pillow behind him.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Amy squealed "Oh my God – you look amazing!"

"So do you." John giggled as Brooke walked up to the little reunion. "Buk – Mommy pwtty"

"I know, she's beautiful isn't she John?" Brooke agreed, spinning the little boy around and sending him back to his grand father who paced the lobby, aching with nervous energy.

"Everything set?" Amy asked worriedly

"Yep. Everything is perfect. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"David, honey, bring the bag to the front steps when you go in and tell everyone were ready to start. John will go in with the rings first, then me then Amy and her dad."

"Will do. See you in a bit" David said as he walked away, into the church. Brooke pushed Amy up to her dad, who helped Amy out of the chair and onto a bench next to the chapel's doors.

"I'll give this to David and then we'll start" Brooke said, flying away and shortly returning. Music started to make it's way through the walls of the church, and John started his slow trek down the aisle of the church. Everyone watched in wonder as the little boy held the pillow so proudly. It made Ricky want to cry. He was so proud of his son. David pulled John to his side as Brooke made her way through the church in a long violet gown, holding a bouquet of flowers. George helped his daughter to her feet. They had about a minute before it was their turn down the aisle.

George took in a deep sigh "You ready?"

"Yea dad, I am. I'm ready to be a family. I know you may not like it, but I'm happy dad and I wish you would be happy for me."

"Oh abby, I am happy for you. I just didn't plan your life this way. I know you didn't either, I'm scaed Amy. Scared this boy is going to break your heart. Leave you alone with two children" George patted Amy's stomach. She rested her hands on his. The baby kicked and George look at his daughter.

"I know you're saying that because you're my dad and no guy is ever going to be good enough for me. I love you for that. I'm making the right decision here, I know it."

"I just love you so much." George shispered, starting to cry.

"I love you too. You will always be my daddy." Amy relied, also starting to cry. She pulled her father in for a hug and then it happened. She felt a large kick and let out a moan. It wasn't like anything she had felt before, atleast not since she had gone into labour with John.

"Amy, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. The baby is just anxious."

"Well come on, they are waiting" George wrapped his arm around Amy's and the two made their way slowly into the church as everyone began to rise. Amy caught Ricky's eyes from across the room. Seeing him, standing there all done up in a suit and tie took away all her worries. She loved him so much. She knew he felt the same way back and would never do anything to hurt her or their children. He was amazing and she was ready to be amazing with him. As a family. Together.

Ricky starred in disbelief at the beauty that approached him. Amy looked incredible in her white dress. He hadn't seen her walk in months but she was so strong, she acted like she did it every day. Amy walked up to Ricky and stood in front of him as Jack's dad began the service. The two spoke traditional vows and gave each other wedding bands that John graciously carried. Soon, the ceremony was at its closing hymn.

"By the power invested in me" Jack's dad expressed slowly "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood up and cheered as Ricky pulled his wife in for a kiss. They had done it. They were officially married. Amy couldn't have been happier. Their bliss suddenly vanished as Amy made her way away from where the Reverend stood. She felt a large jab all over her bottom abdomen. A jab that made her crumple to the floor. Ricky felt a rush of fear and crouched down to her side, one hand hand behind her head, one on her stomach, tears falling down his face. Some friends moved out of the way, giving up their seats in the pews. Ricky and Anne helped Amy onto the seat. She clutched her stomach, breathing heavily.

"Ricky – I – Think- this- is –it!" Amy cried "Unhh!"

"Right now are you sure?" Ricky said panicked. Amy nodded her head as another pain hit her stomach.

"She's definitely in labour. Ricky start timing the contractions. We'll lower her into her chair and lead her to the car" Anne ordered

Ricky didn't hear her. He picked Amy up in his arms and told Brooke to bring John to the hospital. He ran out of the church, making a bee line for his car. He had never run so fast in his life. He laid Amy on the back seat as she shook with pain. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Amy cried out in pain as he jumped into the front seat and sped out of the parking lot. He drove straight to the hospital, speeding wherever possible. As he pulled into the Ambulance lane, he started honking his horn and three orderly's came out running.

"My wife- she's in labour. She's almost ten weeks early. Please, something's wrong." Ricky cried.

* * *

><p>The orderly's pulled Amy from the back seat and laid her on a gurney. She was thick with seat and tears. Ricky hopped back in the car and parked it in the lot over. He ran back in through the emergency doors and asked where they had taken Amy. A nurse pointed him to ER room 3. He burst through the door and found Amy practically screaming for help as two nurses held her down. Ricky recognized the doctor who had pulled her dress up and was checking her beneath. It was their specialist doctor, Dr. Montgomery. Ricky ran to Amy's side. She clutched her stomach moaning in pain. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, telling her everything was going to be okay. Dr. Montgomery waited for the contraction to subside. Soon Amy calmed down enough to take regular shallow breaths.<p>

"Amy is 6 centimetres dilated. I presume it was the abnormal activity she partook in today, considering she's in a wedding dress, I assume congratulations are in order. I don't know how Amy hasn't felt any contractions until now. You should be ready to deliver I a couple hours. You are a little too far along for an epidural and judging by your contraction rate, you won't need one. However if things slow down, I might give you one because you are in an abnormally large amount of pain. We are going to bring you to a room now where you can change into real hospital clothes. Your dress is nice, but you don't want to deliver a baby in that thing. Get set up. And I'll check back in and answer any questions."

"Doctor!" Ricky called "Before you go, is all this normal? I mean the intense pain, the early, early labour. The irregular contractions?"

"Ricky…" Dr. Montgomery hesitated "I'm going to be upfront with you. I didn't want to be but you give me no choice, Amy has been considered high risk since her first sign of spotting. Then with the early contractions and now early labour, I see why. Ricky, the baby is breach."


	18. Take My Hand Pt 2

"Wh-What do you mean Breach?" Ricky stuttered

"I mean the baby is going to be born butt first. I might be able to change the positioning once you're fully dilated, but as of now, your child is going to be born breach. And to make matters worse, I have a strong feeling that the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, just by the sound of its heart beat."

"Can't we do a C-section?"

"No! Ricky, I don't want a c-section!" Amy cried "We agreed I'd deliver"

"I'm perfectly capable of delivering this baby without a C-section, but if matters don't improve, I won't hesitate. Is that clear Amy?" Dr. Montgomery asked. Amy nodded her head, closing her eyes trying to stop her tears. "Good. Now go get settled upstairs and I'll be back to check on you."

Amy was brought into a hospital room similar to the one she was placed in when she had John. There were couches on the left of the room. Ricky had requested a private room for the birth months ago. His insurance was willing to cover it. Amy changed into her hospital gown in the room's washroom while Ricky called everyone to let them know what was going on. Brooke was driving with David. Amy's mother had decided to take John home to change first because she had a car seat and Brooke didn't. Everyone else had gone home to change as well, and then they were going to come to the hospital. Ricky asked Nora to go up to his apartment and grab him a gym bag and some clothes. He didn't know when he would have a chance to go home and wanted to be prepared.

As Ricky was taking off his jacket, he heard a muffled moan from the bathroom. He ran inside and found Amy gripping a bar attached to the wall. Her other hand was holding up her stomach. She was having another contraction. Ricky walked in and scooped Amy up in his arms. She clung onto his neck, breathing heavily as he walked her to her bed. Ricky laid Amy under the covers and lied down next to her. He brushed her hair back and held her right hand, soothing her. She kept her eyes clenched shut. It was killing Ricky to see Amy in this much pain. Especially on what was supposed to be such a happy occasion. Soon the contraction subsided. And Amy let go of Ricky's hand.

"You okay?" Ricky asked nervously

Amy nodded her head. Ricky climbed off the bed and went to grab Amy's dress from the bathroom. He took off his tie and laid it over his jacket that sat on the couch. Just then the doctor walked into the room and checked Amy again. Amy was now seven centimietres dilated and admitted the pain was getting worse.

"Expect the contractions to become more frequent. Ricky is going to get ice chips for you. I will be back in half an hour. Try to get some sleep and don't buzz for a nurse unless you really need one. This pain is going to be intense, don't be scared okay?" Dr. Montgomery ordered, as she once again left the room. Ricky waited until Brooke and David arrived, so he could leave for some chips. Brooke and David were still dressed in their outfits from the wedding. Ricky felt bad they hadn't left to change but was glad they had come first. He needed some help.

"Glad you're here. Thanks." Ricky greeted "Stay with her while I go get some chips."

"Sure, no problem. Did she get a consult?" Brooke asked curiously

"Yea, the doctor said the baby is breach and the cord is slowly choking it but she doesn't want to do a C-section and neither does Amy. I don't know what to do. She's in a lot of pain, a lot of danger but she's already seven centimetres so it shouldn't be long. We'll see." Ricky filled Brooke in and then left the room.

"Oh no! Oww. Rickyyy!" Amy cried and Brooke ran into the room. David stayed out in the hall.

"Ricky went to get chips. It will be okay. Just breathe. Remember class? Just like that, breathe." Brooke coaxed as she held Amy's hand.

"Did it suck this much for you?" Amy asked, trying to focus on something other than the pain.

"First time, I can't remember but this time yes it did. I have a feeling you're in more pain though considering the baby. You'll be fine. Ricky will be back soon."

"Tell David he doesn't have to hide out in the hall. He can come in as sit on the couch."

"Will do. You sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm going to try and sleep, see if I can ignore the contractions."

Just then Ricky walked in with a pink cup in his hand and placed it on the wooden night stand on Amy's right. He helped arrange her pillows so she could lie down, and sat next to her on the edge of her bed. He fed her ice chips one by one and dabbed her forehead with a cloth. The contractions slowed down which let Amy rest. Ricky's phone buzzed and he went outside in the hall to meet everyone, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Glad you guys are here. Brooke and David left to get changed. They should be back soon. Does anyone want Amy duty? I'm going to take John for some lunch and get changed myself."<p>

"I'll go in and stay with her. Was she asking for me?" Anne asked

"No, but I'm sure when she sees you, she'll want you. It turns out the baby is breach and the cord is possibly cutting off its airways. Amy is in an abnormal amount of pain and the contractions were really frequent but they seem to have stopped all together. She was seven centimetres about 20 minutes ago." Ricky spoke slowly, trying not to let the terrible news affect him too much. He looked down at his son who puzzled him with his eyes. He knew this was tough on such a little boy. Ricky crouched down and picked up his son. "Mommy is hurting John. But everything is going to be okay. She is having the baby. Isn't that good news?"

John nodded his head and rested his chin on his dad's shoulder. He was tired and knew something wasn't right.

"Anne, you can go in. Everyone can visit, but only two at a time. She gets overwhelmed easily. I'm taking John to get some lunch downstairs. Call me if she needs anything." Ricky demanded, as he took the bag from Nora and led John to the elevator.

"He is holding up really well." Anne whispered to George

"I didn't expect it. I hope she's okay, Should we go in?"

"Yea, come on, hopefully she's sleeping."

Anne and George walked in to Amy's room as the others went to find seats in the waiting room, anxious for their turn with Amy.

Amy had fallen asleep, but was tossing and turning.

"She must be having a contraction" Anne whispered. "Go hold her hand."

Both parents walked over to Amy, George on her left and Anne on her right. They grabbed her hands as she twitched in her sleep. Ricky took John down to the cafeteria and bought chicken fingers and fries for both of them to share. Ricky didn't feel like eating so he ate John's leftovers. He kept his phone on the table and watched as John sipped his juice happily, not a care in the world.

Amy soon woke up and saw her parents sitting patiently on the couch. Her dad looked sad and depressed; her mom was deep in thought. Both shot out of their daydreams when they saw Amy stretch and try to fix her pillow. George walked over to help Amy but was thrown back when Amy started grunting again. Another contraction was attacking and she was having trouble gathering her composure.

"She's having a panic attack!" George called as Anne ran over to his side.

"Amy, calm down you're okay." Anne tried to sooth. Suddenly the shade of the sheets deepened and grew damp. Anne pulled the sheets back.

"Go get a nurse!" Anne called

"Why?" George screamed back, panicked, trying to hold up his daughter

"Her water just broke"

* * *

><p>Ricky threw out his paper plate and restacked the tray he had used to carry his lunch. Just then, his phone started to vibrate. He picked it up in a hurry. It was Ashley. She told him to come quick, that something was wrong with Amy. She was having a panic attack. Ricky wasn't sure but he thought that the loud screams he heard in the background were Amy's. Ricky quickly hung up the call, grabbed John and bolted for the nearest staircase, Within minutes he was back upstairs and dropped John off with his parents. He ran into Amy's room and saw her seizing with pain. Two nurses held her down, as Dr. Montgomery filled in a chart. Ricky ran to Amy'side, flashing the doctor a confusing look.<p>

"She is having a little trouble breathing. The baby is in distress. Once the contraction subsides, we will see if the heart rate goes back to normal. If it doesn't then we will do a C-section. For the moment, just hold her" Dr. Montgomery exclaimed, over Amy's moans.

Amy felt as though she was in a haze. Everything around her was a blur. She thought she could make out Ricky's voice in her panic. He was shouting but she couldn't make out was he was saying. He grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest. She tried to shake him free but his hold was too strong for her. Anything anyone else did only made the pain worse. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Sharp stabs shot through her like a knife, impaling her flesh, but it was an inner tension. She prayed the pain would stop, but God didn't answer her cries for several more minutes.

Ricky watched as Amy rolled side to side in anguish. Her moans eventually grew quiter and it was just him and her alone in their room. He walked across the floor and curled into a ball on the couch. The place Amy's parents had sat a few moments ago before they were ordered out by nurses. Ricky sobbed into his cross arms andtried to comfort his aching heart. This was killing him. He couldn't bear another moment of it. Why had this pregnancy been so rough? He watched Amy from across the room. She had fallen into a deep sleep from her attack. It seemed as though she had slept through it all, but her mind was still vivid. There was a good chance she wouldn't remember the pain.

There was a knock at the door. Nora led John into the room and he ran over to his father. Ricky tried to wipe away his tears so John wouldn't see him crying.

"Hey buddy" Ricky sniffled "I don't know if it's such a good time to see Mommy, she's sleeping"

"No." Am whispered from her bed "He can see me, If I have another contraction, you just take him outside."

"You sure honey?" Ricky asked apprehensively

Amy nodded her head tiredly and John ran over to his mom. Her sheets had been changed and she was propped up on 3 pillows. John pulled himself up onto the bed and sat in between Amy's legs, crossing his own. Ricky walked up next to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Nora left the room leaving the new family alone.

"Hi honey" Amy whispered

"Hi mummy!" John whispered back "You hut?"

"Yes, mommy is hurting, but I will be okay. The baby is coming."

"Mommy, I'm sowwy"

"John, it's okay. Don't be sorry. Mommy is going to be fine. How about we go outside and see Grandma. Mommy needs to rest because the baby is coming soon. Are you excited?" Ricky asked sweetly, trying to lighten the mood

John nodded his head eagerly and before climbing down from the bed, he reached over and kissed Amy's stomach. She leaned back onto her pillows, smiling and closed her eyes. Ricky picked john up and quietly walked him out of the room. He went back to Amy, kissed her on top of her head and walked over to the couch. Within minutes, he too was asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Amy awoke with another cramp in her side, growing bigger. She noticed Ricky sleeping across the room on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Amy weakly called out to him, waking him from his nap. He ran over to her side.<p>

"What is it babe? Is the sedative wearing off?"

"They gave me a sedative?"

"When you had a panic attack, Dr. Montgomery figured it was best. You were too far along for an epidural so unfortunately you're delivering naturally, but she agreed on a sedative to ease the pain. It also helped you catch some shut eye. How you feeling?" Ricky asked slowly, as he stroked Amy's bangs to the side.

"I feel nauseas" Amy stuttered. Suddenly she began to dry heave "Ricky *Huggh* Get a nurse"

Ricky ran into the hall and three nurses followed him to Amy. They then called Dr. Montgomery. When she walked in to Amy's room, Ricky was holding back Amy's hair. A nurse held a plastic bin in front of her and she coughed up air.

"Amy, I want to you to lean forward. Spread your legs apart. Ricky rub her back. This could mean she is ready to deliver. Amy, when the nausea subsides, let me know and then I'll check you. Did the sedative wear off?" She asked Ricky

He nodded his head and went straight back to soothing his wife. She pushed away the plastic bowl and lied back down on her pillow. Dr. Montgomery helped Amy's feet into the stirrups and inspected her.

"You are 9 ½ centimetres along. You should be ready to push within the next hour. I'll be back in twenty, and check up on you again." Dr. Montgomery informed Amy as she ripped off her latex gloves, throwing them out. She whispered something to a nurse with a concerned expression and fled the room. Ricky didn't have time to be overly concerned with the secrets for Amy had started to moan again.

_Another contraction _Ricky thought.

Amy rolled over to her side griping in pain. A nurse came over to Amy and straddled some sort of machine that looked like a large grey belt over Amy's stomach. The sedative was completely gone, for amy was screaming in pain. Ricky laid next to her and held her stomach. Tears strolled down amy's face.

"It is going to be okay Amy! I'm right here!" Ricky shouted over Amy's cries

"Ricky! Help me. UNHHHHH!" Amy screamed as she curled herself into a ball. A nurse walked over to her side and dabbed her forehead with a cool compress. Another nurse went over the monitor to Amy's right.

"Something isn't right" the second nurse mumbled "Dr. Montgomery said the baby's heart rate should have risen by now. She needs to deliver."

Ricky heard a page for Dr. Montgomery over the PA system to their room. She was there in two minutes, all curious as to why she was paged so soon. The nurses filled her in and more nurses came in with a lot of tools and scrubs. An orderly wheeled in an incubator. Ricky didn't know a incubator was required. Amy was really early and the baby was still small. The realization that this tiny life wasn't ready to be out on it's own made the colour drain from Ricky's face. His child might not live.

Nurses rolled Amy on to her back. The movement made her cry out in pain. Dr. Montgomery prepped for delivery.

"RGHHHHH!" Amy screamed. "I'm not ready – Unhhh – No. The baby is too tiny! Please!"

"She is hysterical" Dr. Montgomery spit "Amy- Calm down. You're baby is going to be fine. You are going to be fine. You're fully dilated and you're baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible. Now come on, you are almost done. Just need to push."

Ricky crouched down to Amy's level, leaning on the bed. He held out his hand to hers. "Squeeze away"

Amy reluctantly grabbed it as another contraction made it's way through her. She waited for the doctor's orders to push.

"Okay, Amy! PUSH! Count of ten!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10!

Good girl. Deep breathe and Again!"

"ENHHHHHH!" Amy spouted, pushing with her chin. The tension climaxed and grew unbearable. "UNHHHHHH"

Ricky kissed the top of Amy's head as she continued pushing. With every contraction, the pain grew worse. Amy's hair was matted down, her face drenched with sweat. Her cheeks were bright red but the beauty radiated off of her in Ricky's eyes.

36 minutes later, Amy was finally on her last set. Dr. Montgomery could see the butt cheeks of the baby and said she could see if it was a girl or boy. She invited Ricky to see but he wanted to find out with Amy. Tears rolled down Amy's face and stained her gown. Her legs hurt from being held back, she stung from the ripping below and the contractions were doing anything but calming down. She had no energy to push this baby out, let alone push out the baby in the hardest birthing position.

Suddenly, panic struck the room. The baby's heart beat made a sudden default. It couldn't breathe and had less than ten minutes of air before brain damage would set in. Ricky had left the room to let everyone know it wouldn't be much longer. When he returned, everyone was crowded around Amy. She was having dry heaves again and couldn't stretch forward due to her birthing position.

"UGHHHHH. UNHHHHH!" Amy's shrieks and moans drilled right through Ricky as he pushed his way through the group of nurses to his wife. He heard an unusual beeping from a machine. Something wasn't right. Amy looked sick and worried. A look he hadn't seen since she was spotting.

"What's going on?" Ricky demanded

"The baby's heart beat is falling. If we don't deliver in the next eight minutes, your baby might have brain damage or worse, be born still." Dr. Montgomery spoke sadly, but was cut off by a nurse.

"Dr, we have blood"

Dr. Montgomery looked down at Amy and saw a stream of blood pouring out. "OH FUCK – That's it, no more waiting. This is the last contraction. Amy… Push!"

"NO – I can't. I'm exhausted. I feel like I'm about to die. I can't!"Amy sputtered. She was uncontrollable. The pain, her thoughts, everything. Dr. Montgomery was about to cut Amy open in a C-section but Ricky stopped her.

With tears rolling down his face, falling on the floor he begged his wife for mercy on their child "Amy" Ricky said, with no more than a whisper "Please. I know it hurts. But that is our baby. You need to find whatever strength you have left and push. This baby is going to die. I'm right here with you. You're not going anywhere and neither is this baby. Please. I'm at a loss. I don't know how to help you."

"I don't think I can do"

"YES YOU CAN. YOU HAVE TO. Look!" Rick said as he jumped behind Amy. He spooned her from behind, her sitting in his legs and leaning on his chest like they had done so many times before in birthing class. "Just like we practised." Ricky held out his hand to Amy, pulling her left leg back. "TAKE MY HAND. We can do this! Forever and Always. You just need to try."

Seeing Ricky reach out his hand to her, made Amy reminisce about the first time she met ricky. The day John was conceived. Ricky had been so nice to her and left this feeling inside of her she couldn't explain. Something about him was more intense than any crush she had ever had. He was the one. He had walked her to her cabin before her big show that evening and reached out his hand, taking hold of hers as they left the rec room. Now, today, during the birth of their second child, he was still reaching out his hand to her. And she knew he would be forever and always. Simply because he loved her. His love for her encouraged her to bear down and push. Amy grabbed the hand he extended to her and squeezed.

Amy leaned back in Ricky grunting, groaning and crying. Her vision blurred from the tears.

"That's it Amy! PUSH PUSH!" Dr. Montgomery yelled

Amy felt the ripping beneath her opened her mouth in agony "UNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ricky held her closer, counting backwards from ten as Amy screamed. Her shouts were heard from the hallway. She was so loud that Nora had to take John to another hallway so he wouldn't get upset.

"RGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy cried as she continued to push. Blood poured out of her. Her placenta had tore and the ripping of her lower skin continued. She threw her head back into Ricky in anguish.

"4

3

Ricky counted slowly. When he reached two, everything changed. Amy collapsed into him, a smile appearing on her face. Dr. Montgomery was focused on this little tiny red sack in her arms. Why wasn't the baby breathing? The cord! Of course. Ricky stretched from his seat trying to see what was going on. Nurses crowded around their baby, handing the doctor utencils she requested. Ricky heard the snip of the cord and watched as Dr. Montgomery sucked the fluid from the airways. Still no sound. Amy began to shake, she breathed heavily into Ricky's chest. Their baby was dead.

**A/N I'm sorry, but I just had to end it like this. Don't be mad. Read on for more. **


	19. Welcome To The World

Dr. Montgomery started pushing the baby's chest with her fingers. She slapped the baby's back, tapped it's feet but nothing worked. If there were no cries within a few seconds, she would call for time of death. Amy pounded her fists into Ricky's chest. She sobbed and sobbed. He sputtered the tears from his lips and he watched Dr. Montgomery push air into his child's lungs. The baby's face was blue and its lips were turning purple. God shed his love down onto that baby that day, for before anyone knew it, a miracle occurred. First, the left eye fluttered open then the right. Colour returned back to the baby's lips as she greeted the world with big brown eyes like her dad. She let out the most beautiful sound anyone had ever heard and started flailing her arms around for warmth. Dr. Montgomery placed the little girl onto Amy's stomach, who wiped away her tears, struck with disbelief.

"Amy, Ricky, I'd like you to meet you're daughter."

Both parents started to cry. Ricky leaned over Amy and kissed his daughter on top of the head. She was stunning. They had hoped it was a girl. Now they had one of each. A nurse helped Amy wrap the little angel in a pink fuzzy blanket. Dr. Montgomery cleaned Amy and had to work fast to try and stop the bleeding.

A nurse talked slowly, careful not to interrupt the first meeting between the parents and newborn. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need a name for her hospital bracelet."

Amy looked up at Ricky. "We didn't have a name picked out. We were deciding but we never landed on one."

"I have an idea" Ricky spoke slowly, wanting to time his proposal just right "How about the name Madeline – after that show you watch but also after Mimsy. I asked your mom for Mimsy's first name and it turns out it is also Madeline. What do you think?"

"I think that's perfect. We can call her Maddie for short."

"Welcome to the world Madeline Underwood, we love you" Amy whispered as she cradled her daughter. She passed Maddie onto Ricky who carried her across the room to the incubator in wonder. She was so tiny, so fragile, so premature. It would be weeks before he held her again. A nurse helped him lower into her little cage. She wheeled the baby away leaving the two parents alone, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Ricky walked over to Amy and hugged her. He whispered into her ear, speaking slowly, tears again falling from his face, this time dampening her shoulder. "Thank you Amy, she is amazing. I love you so much!"

"I'm sorry I didn't push in time Ricky. I almost killed her, she was dead, I was sure of it."

"No please Amy don't be sorry. You did so well! She's alive because of you. Come here" Ricky reached into Amy again, pulling him close to her. She whimpered at the movement for she was terribly sore. It would be forever until she could walk again.

"I love you. Ricky. Go get everyone, let them in, and then take them two at a time to see Maddie."

"Okay" Ricky replied, kissing Amy's head again "You sure? You should get some rest"

"Yes, I'm sure. They weren't allowed in here before and they must all be wondering, plus no one knows that we had a girl. In fact, bring everyone in. We should tell them together."

Ricky left the room and returned with his parents, Anne and George, Ashley, Toby, Brooke and David. John had fallen asleep and Anne laid him to rest on the couch. Ricky sat next to Amy on the side of her cot as everyone crowded around.

"So?" Ashley asked impatiently

"It was a tough birth" Amy began "I screamed the whole time, I lost a lot of blood and when the baby was born… she wasn't breathing. Her face was blue, her lips were purple and the cord was wrapped around her neck. Dr. Montgomery even had to start CPR, but she finally cried, and cried and cried. Ricky put her in her incubator and you can go see her now, but we won't get to hold her until she's a little stronger."

Ricky wiped away the tear from Amy's cheek. Everyone looked shocked at the news for it wasn't what they had been expecting at all.

"So, it's a girl?" Toby asked, breaking the silence

"Yea, it's a little girl. She's amazing, wait until you see her." Ricky said quietly

"Did you guys pick out a name?" Anne asked

"Why don't you tell them Amy" Ricky whispered

"We named her Madeline. After that show Dad and I used to watch when I was younger but also because it's Mimsy's name. Madeline Underwood. We decided not to include a middle name."

"Oh Amy" Anne cried "That's a beautiful name. Thank you"

* * *

><p>Everyone followed Ricky down the hall, to two large doors. It was the ICU for premature babies. A specialist nurse helped Ricky into a blue outfit. He was the only one allowed to touch Madeline. Anne and George followed Ricky into the room and he lead them over to a little baby snuggled in pink, sleeping.<p>

"I'd like you to meet Madeline Underwood" Ricky whispered to his in-laws

"Oh Ricky she's beautiful!" Anne sobbed, catching her tears and collapsing into Ricky's arms. She was so proud of her daughter and her new son-in-law for being so strong through everything.

Next Ashley and Toby came in after Ricky. Ashley grinned from ear to ear, knowing she finally had a niece. Next came Margaret and Shakur, Nora, then finally Brooke and David. Brooke was quite emotional because Maddie reminded her of their own little girl who they had given up for adoption so many years ago.

* * *

><p>It was a long time before Ricky snuck back in to be with Amy. He brought Maddie in with him as it was time for her first feeding. Amy was more open to breast feeding this time around. Plus Maddie wasn't out of the woods yet and needed some natural boost to keep her strength up.<p>

"Hi Mommy" Ricky whispered as he lifted his new daughter out of the crib. He handed her off to Amy who too was waking from her deep sleep. She happily took Maddie from Ricky's arms and pulled her under her shirt. It took a good few moments for Maddie to start feeding. She would let go of the nipple several times, not knowing. The little girl barely opened her eyes.

Just then, John stirred from his sleep. He sat up wearily and Ricky walked over to pick him up. He sat on the couch and pulled John into his arms. The two sat there and rocked, watching Amy feed their newest addition. John slowly climbed out his tired haze and grew more focused on the tiny infant. Amy nodded to Ricky who carried John across the room and carefully placed him in between his mom's legs.

"John, I would like you to meet your new baby sister. We had a girl. Isn't she pretty?"

John looked intensely at the new baby. He glanced at his mom and dad and let a smile appear from his focused gaze.

"Pretty baby. Wut name?"

"We named her Madeline, John. We can call her Maddie. Can you say Maddie?" Ricky asked

"M-Madee!" John piped; he watched as Amy pulled down her shirt and wrapped the baby tighter in her blanket. He leaned over and kissed his sister on the head, then staggering back and clapping. "I luv you" John whispered.

* * *

><p>Maddie was almost three months old before she was allowed out of the hospital. It was the end of June and school had just finished. Ricky had left with John a week after Maddie was born. They would go to school and daycare each day, pick up dinner and go eat it at the hospital with Amy and Maddie until John fell asleep. Ricky would stay with Amy long into the night until he too felt ready to leave. The next day, eh would start all over. Maddie grew quickly but still wasn't strong enough to go home. Three days after she was born, her left lung collapsed because it was under developed. They had to do surgery right away and repair it. Maddie almost died twice. She wasn't allowed out of her incubator unless it was Amy feeding her. In the afternoons, Ricky would help Amy walk around the birthing wing. Within three weeks she was up and about but still bled profusely for the first month. Everyone was a huge help during those first few months. John was always taken on the weekends and brought back to the hospital Sunday mornings. He became quite comfortable there. All the nurses loved him and would sneak him lollypops when Amy wasn't around. Finally the day came for Maddie to go home.<p>

"Okay, Car seat is in check. One for me, one for you. I set up John's room so one side is his and one side contains the change table and crib etc. Duplex stroller is out in the hall, bottles and bibs and baby food is ready and stored in the kitchen and the entire house is baby proofed" Ricky said to himself and Amy as he entered their hospital room for the last time. Amy was busy dressing Maddie in her first outfit. John sat on the bed next to his sister, playing with her left hand. She made funny faces in his direction and gurgled whenever he laughed. Amy pulled a hat onto Maddie and lifted her into her carrier.

"Do you have her diaper bag Ricky? Where is the milk I pumped two hours ago? She might need it on the way home."

"Her diaper bag is sitting on the couch. Milk and extra diapers and blankets are inside. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Come here" Ricky reassured as he pulled his wife in for a hug. "You haven't been home in three months. I understand if you feel overwhelmed, but you need to stay calm. Remember what the doctor said? The more out of control you feel, the more upset Maddie is going to be."

"I know, I just feel so out of control and we haven't even left the hospital yet."

"I'm here and everything is fine. Now, why don't you take John and I'll grab Maddie. You need to spend some time with him. He misses you"

Amy took John by the hand and led him out the room. Ricky grabbed Maddie in one hand hung the diaper over his shoulder with the other. As they left the maternity wing, many nurses bid them a goodbye and waved farewell to John who shyly waved back. He motioned for Amy to pick him up. She kissed his head and he leaned into her shoulder like he had almost a year ago before everything changed.

Once they were home, Ricky walked Maddie around the apartment while Amy changed into more comfortable clothes that didn't smell like hospital. She went to fix some lunch for everyone. Ricky placed Maddie in her swing and set up a TV show for John. He then went to help Amy in the kitchen

"Let me do this. You need to rest. You're still not one hundred percent. That hospital is tiring. Go sleep in John's bed. I'll bring you lunch once it's ready and wake you up if Maddie starts to cry.

Amy yawned and did what she was told. Within minutes she was asleep. Ricky and John ate their lunch first, and then he fixed a plate for Amy and left it on her nightstand. It was just a sandwich and she could eat it when she woke up. Maddie started to cry at two, and wouldn't take the bottle. Ricky carried her into Amy who was sitting up, finishing off her lunch.

"Here, I'll take her. Can you grab me the nursing bib from the diaper bag?"

"Yea, sure" Ricky returned a few seconds later and tossed Amy a pink fabric that was large bib. She hung it over her neck and it extended down to her waist, covering her entire chest. She set up Maddie on a pillow and began to nurse, leaning forwards.

"Don't make any plans for Saturday okay Amy?"

"Where would I go? And what are you up to?"

"It is a surprise, but I know you are going to love it." Ricky said suspiciously as he left the room, leaving his daughter to feed.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around quickly. Both Ricky and Amy were exhausted from midnight feedings and they could tell John already felt neglected. He was especially boycotting Amy and wanted nothing to do with her. Ricky knew it was because he was jealous of all the attention Maddie got from her mother. John loved Maddie to pieces and never once acted out towards her. Only Amy.<p>

Ricky took Maddie and John over to his parent's house for the day. They were dying to see her and Ricky wanted some alone time with Amy. He knew she wouldn't be ready for anything intimate probably until Maddie was two but he was frankly too tired himself to care. The couple sat around all day, ordering in food and napping. It was nice to be alone just the two of them.

Amy got out of the shower at five. She was startled by Ricky who was in a brand new black tuxedo.

"What the? What are you doing?" Amy yelled

"It's a surprise. There is a new black dress courtesy of your father hanging in John's room. Go get dressed. We're going out tonight."

"I don't feel like going out tonight. I just want Maddie and John to come home. Plus I look terrible"

"You look beautiful and the people here don't care about what you look like. Now come on, get dressed."

Amy pounded into the next room and came out minutes later looking stunning. She near took Ricky's breath away. She did her hair and make up quickly but was still upset she was being forced to go somewhere against her will. Ricky took her anger in stride, laughing at how emotional she was being. He knew she was going to love what he had in store.

Ricky blind folded Amy and helped her into the passenger seat of their car. He then drove down Main Street, turning left. Five minutes later, he was parked outside of a small hall. He helped Amy out of the car and into the building. When they got inside, he led her onto a flat wooden platform. When he let the blindfold fall, Amy's eyes filled up with tears.

They were standing in the middle of a dance floor, in a beautiful hall. Scattered around her were all the guests from their wedding, all dressed up. John and Maddie sat near by on a table. John was in a little black suit and Maddie was in a pink dress.

"What is all this?" Amy cried

"We never got a wedding reception. You went into labour before we left the church. This is our wedding reception. I had all the gifts delivered. They were still at the church, waiting for us to pick them up. There is a cake and a dinner. This is your night Amy Jeurgens. Celebrating what a wonderful mother you are. I love you so much."

"I love you!" Amy said, kissing Ricky "You didn't need to do this though!"

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You're so special, you light up my world. You're everything. So I ask you tonight, Amy, May I have this dance?"

Amy nodded her head and the two fell into each other's arms. They danced the night away, celebrating their new life as a family.

**A/N SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY. Your support means so much. I will be creating a sequel season to this story but it won't be published until February, maybe even later. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. It was so entertaining to write and even more meaningful to receive all the wonderful feedback from you guys. Thank you so much. I hope you will continue to read my stories, starting with 'Second Chance' Coming December 1st. **


End file.
